


gestalt Daily story

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gestalt (Transformers), Incorrect Quotes, Mention fo interfacing, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Random story, after war, everyone trying to ruin everyone days lol, help im bored, i did this because im bored, just a story, some are innapropriate jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 29,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: I'm boredso I'm just gonna make a few random stories hereor just incorrect quotes(I'll try uploading 1 chapter each day or more then 1 chapter)(In editing process)
Relationships: Blades/Slingshot (Transformers), Blast Off/Onslaught (Transformers), First Aid/Vortex, Hot spot/swindle, Scattershot/sixshot, Strafe/cutthroat, dead end/nosecone, hun-grrr/sinnertwin, silverbot/mototrmaster
Kudos: 6





	1. incorrect quotes 1

Business==

Blast off: one business manager to another, I'm going to give you some constructive criticism.

Swindle: okay lemme hear it

Blast off: your business fucking sucks

Swindle: that wasn’t constructive criticism

Retirement==

SkyDive: someone is going to live out his retirement--

Air Raid: Retarnrement

A pet==

Ultra Magnus: Hey, Rodimus prime, this might sound crazy, but I think halianta is dangerous.

Shine: Really? Well, in that case, let's keep her. I always wanted a pet that could kill me.

Drown==

Blot: if rippersnapper and I were drowning who would you save?

Hun grrr: you morons can't even swim?

Blot: it's a hypothetical question, hun grrr, now answer it

Hun grrr: my time and effort

*Kill==

Strafe: I want to kiss you... *Kill, damn autocorrect

Cutthroat: this is a verbal conversation

Sleep with something==

Blades: I sleep with a sword under my pillow.

Streetwise: Weak. I sleep with a gun under my pillow.

Scattershot: You are both pathetic.

Blades: Oh yeah? What killer weapon do you sleep with?

Scattershot:sixshot

Married sertificate==

Dragstrip: tell us where Deadster is!

Nosecone:...I don't even know who the hell is that

Dragstrip: We have your marriage certificate

Nosecone: seriously who's deadster?

single word==

OnSlaught: give me a single word of happiness

Vortex: Violence

Strafe: Shooting

Hun grrr: Eat

Scattershot: Murder

Blades: fight

Dead end: Death

Swindle: M-o-n-e-y

OnSlaught:...how are you guys even have conjunx endura?

Secret boyfriend==

AfterBurner: There's nothing that can dent our impenetrable bond.

Nosecone: I have a secret boyfriend.

AfterBurner: You're dead to me.

What's going on?==

Blades: Is anyone going to tell me what's going on in here?!

Air raid: It's kind of complicated, but sling-

Blades: Got it. Forget I asked.

Bill==

Cutthroat: I think I just figured something out... I Got to go

Rippersnapper: aren't you forgetting something?

Cutthroat: Uuh...*hesitantly kisses rippersnapper's forehead before running out.*

Rippersnapper: No, pay your bill! Damn, who raised you?

Love is dead==

Dead End: Love is dead. It never existed. Anyone that thinks otherwise is a fool.

Nosecone:*smiles*

Dead End: Hold up a second-

Bad thing==

Motormaster: I did a bad thing

OnSlaught: does it affect me?

Motormaster: no

OnSlaught: then suffer in silence

Deserve==

Blades: I'm sorry for all the stuff I said

Slingshot: and for punching me?

Blades: no, you definitely deserve that

I have not==

Vortex: Did you notice how hot your brother has gotten?

Blades:*glares*

Vortex: Because I have not!

Father==

Halianta: lightspeed, I think you should play the role of my father.

Lightspeed: I don't want to be your father.

Halianta: That's perfect. You already know your lines.

Name a way==

Silverbolt: Name a way to be nice to others.

Slingshot: don't kill them

Silverbolt: Setting the bar a little low, but I'll allow it.

Think==

Brawl: can you be quiet I'm trying to think

Vortex: Don't worry. Doing anything for the first time is difficult.

What's wrong==

Wildrider: What's wrong with you?

Dead end: Off the top of my head, I'd say low self-esteem, a lack of paternal affection, and a genetic predisposition for anxiety and depression.

Judgement==

Fireflight: I sort of did something and I need some advice, but I don't want a lot of judgment and criticism.

Slingshot: and you came to me?

Seduce==

Breakdown: are you trying to seduce me?

WildRider: Why, are you seducible?

Act like a child==

Marissa: Locks Melina in the car. Act like a child, get treated like a child.

Melina: What? Isn't it illegal to leave a child locked in a car?

Terrible plan==

Silverbolt: that sounds like a terrible plan

HotSpot and motormaster: oh we've had worse

Looks cool==

Air Raid: If you get scared, don't hesitate to leap into my arms!

Fireflight: so you could protect me?

Air Raid: no...I won't be able to protect you in any way, but it might look cool.

Drink==

Someone: Can I get you anything to drink?

Halianta: The tears of my enemies wrenched from their bodies as their bones are crushed!

Someone: We have high grade

Halianta: Oooh, high grade! Yes, please!

Billion==

Melina: [Offended] You think I’m only worth $500.000?

Kidnapper: what?

Melina: Give me that! Takes the phone Make it 1 billion and we can think about it!

Marissa: On the phone, MELINA, SHUT THE F**K UP!

The similar==

Motormaster: if our team are just the same then give me one example silver!

Silverbolt:wildrider and Fireflight are going to poke a dead earth Ant with a big-ass stick to see what happens

Motormaster:....uhh ok that makes sense

Jellyfish==

Solar: how do I become a. Jellyfish?

Saki: Jellyfish have no brains. You're already pretty close.

Solar: ok...WOW


	2. Incorrect quote 2

UwU==

FireFlight:hewwo i will be youw suwgeon today!,intewnal bweeding youw say?, let's make ouw fiwst wittle incision!

Air Raid:Dowcto! Wew're Lowsing Him!!!

FireFlight:ohw nwo! QUICK! Hand me the defwibiwatow!!

FireFlight and air raid:*giggles*

SkyDive:..please end my life now

Silverbolt:please turn off my fu*king life support

Slingshot:*slingshot E.X.E Has stop working*

Flower==

Starwaver:this is a flower its-

Rotary:pst is it even a weapon

Starwaver:...*dark aura* Do you want it to be a weapon?

Rotary:... Yes

Toasty==

*the protectobots running away from an angry fire monster*

Hot Spot:I thought you like it toasty

Blades:I like it toasty not toasted! 

Kiss==

Cutthroat:this is an easy game if you loose I get a kiss

Strafe:and if I win? 

Cutthroat:I get two

Hun grrr:*casually smacc cutthroat head*

Perfect==

Rotary:Well you know what I'm not perfect

Skywillow and starwaver:*gasp*

Starwaver:WHO-WHAT THEN WHO'S PAINTING AM I GOING TO HAVE UNDER MY BED?!

Aircutter:.. First of all.... Ew

PTSD==

Blast off:vortex I think you have ptsd

Vortex:yea I have ptsd, proficient talent for sucking Di**

slap me==

Cutthroat: slap me, as hard as you possibly can.

strafe: we were fighting but now you've made it weird, you kinky bitch.

according history==

Air raid: can i just exist for 5 minutes without getting fucked over?

Fireflight: according to history, no. 

girlfriend?==

Grimlock:so any of you get a girlfriend while im gone for more then a year?

Nosecone:*gay panic*

lightspeed:*shook head innocently*

Scattershot:*sweat*

AfterBurner:*look away*

strafe:*raised hands*

Grimlock:yes strafe?

strafe:does my gun can be called my girlfriend if i love it so much?

Grimlock:.... get out

allergic==

Nosecone:are you allergic to anything?

Dead end:...living

grade==

Hun-grrr:why is your report card on the ceiling?

Envy:you told me to bring my grade up

Hun-grrr:..true now lemme see

terrified==

Breakdown:i have a confession,im terrified of the backstreet boy

Dragstrip:tell us why

Breakdown:well-

Wildrider and phyrablades:AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HEAAARTTTACCCEEEEE

Breakdown:*hysterical screaming*

cockroach==

Aircutter:*walk into the room looking at rotary who was holding his rotors while starwaver with a giant cannon on her servo*...what are you idiots doing?

rotary:we're hunting cockroach

looking for drugs==

police:would you guys step out of the car im looking for drugs

Melina:no sh*t,ME TOOOOO LETS GO!!!

police==

Nosecone:im home

strafe:*call the police* hello police there's a scary dude in my house-...nvm it was just my brother

Nosecone:^^ (i will kill you in your sleep)

Solution==

Onslaught:if we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution. A.... A truly dumb idea

Everyone:*look at vortex*

Vortex:what?

Alive==

Fireflight:did everyone make it back alive?

Slingshot:you said that with such a hope

Fireflight:is that a no?

Popsicles drunk==

Sixshot:*hands out a lot of popsicles stick* I know it was you because you're the only person I know who gets drunk because a popsicles

Halianya:*look up from her paperwork and stare at sixshot with a serious face* popsicles is delicious

Kennel==

Sixshot:why am I in a dog kennel?

Blot:it's for you're own savety

Obsessed==

Melina:aren't you supposed to be in jail because you're job is dangerous?

Halianta:since it's a job it's not illegal^^

Melina:that's so not fair

Halianta:true but it's real^^

Bad people==

Skywillow:we need to lock the house, there's a lot of bad people out there

Rotary:*dragging a dead body*

Aircutter:there's also a lot of bad people here

Text==

(texting)

Vortex:Swin swin, gues who got laid last night!. I totally limped Aid :) 

Onslaught:look who's your texting

Vortex:shit

Onslaught:we need to talk

Vortex:.. Haha april fool!

Onslaught:it's December we still need to talk

Vortex:.... December Fool!

Onslaught:TALK, NOW

Problem with a boy==

Marissa:I'm having problem with a boy

Melina:like "he's dead body won't fit In your truck" problem or "you like him" problem

Marissa:I like him problem

Melina:too bad I was actually gonna help you with the other one

Sexuality==

Scattershot:let me get this straight

Halianta:I thought you're gay

Scattershot:... No I mean.. I want to get the thing straight

Halianta:I still don't get it..

Scattershot and halianta:*start to argue*

Open==

Rotary:*banging the door* rewind open up!

Rewind:well it was started when I was eleven..

Rotary:that's not-

Eject:shh shh let him finish

Sleep==

Breakdown: end, I can't sleep..

Dead End:I can Good Night *falls asleep* 

Popsicles==

Sixshot: How many popsicles have you eaten today?

Halianta: *laying in a pile of popsicle sticks and choking back tears* I DON'T KNOW

Fire==

Swindle: Build a man a fire, and he’ll be warm for a day.

Blast off: Set a man on fire, and he’ll be warm for the rest of his life.

My heart==

Onslaught: I'm cold.

Motormaster:just like my heart

Onslaught: Now is not the time to debate which one of us is more dead inside.

Stare==

Scattershot: Don’t stare at me while we’re walking

Sixshot: Why not?~ *sixshot walks into a wall*

Scattershot: That’s why not.

Attack word==

Swindle: Why must you guys always attack me with words?

Vortex: Do you want us to use rocks?

Cause depression ==

Dead end: The stress of this summer has caused me to go into a depression.

Dragstrip: Depression? Isn’t that just a fancy word for feeling bummed out?

Dead end: dragstrip, you ignorant slut.

By you==

Blades: Mistakes were made.

Streetwise: By you.

Blades: And people got hurt.

Streetwise: By you.

Explosion==

Ratchet: If we need more explosives than this, we're doing something very wrong.

Wheeljack: Or something very right.

Exited==

Air raid: What’s the word for horny but not in a sexual way like I’m horny for Halloween but I don’t wanna fuck a pumpkin. You feel?

Skydive: *look up from his datapad* Excited, air raid, the word is excited.

Four am==

Groove *wide awake at four am*: Why are they called Pineapples if they aren't apples that grow on pine trees?

Blades: *incoherent screaming*

Visitor==

Dragstrip: dead end, you have a visitor.

Dead end: I hope it's death.

Stat==

Melina (holding someone child): What are its stats?

Marissa:IT'S NOT A RPG MELINA

Forest==

Rotary: Ah, it’s the forest. You see someone running through the forest covered in blood you’re not gonna bat an eye. You’ll probably just be like, “As you were.”

First Aid: son...nThat’s not how the forest works.

Cool dad==

Silverbolt: slingshot has a file on his computer titled "Cool dad"

Tina:and? 

Silverbolt: It's just pictures of herself.

Tina:now thats new

Adult==

Scattershot: I am an adult

Sixshot:oh really?

Scattershot: YEA! *buys whipped cream just so he can sit in the kitchen and squirt it straight into his mouth*

Worst crisis==

Blaster:*broadcasting* this might be the worst crisis in the autobots city history

Scattershot:*yell at a cctv* WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN CALM ABOUT THIS?!?!

Your iq==

Sideswipe:you're so short what did you see down there?!

Rewind:your iq

Name==

AfterBurner:YO halianta

Halianta:my amica used to call me halianta

AfterBurner:because its your fu**ING name

Genius==

Solar:I'm a genius

Skydive:how come?

Solar:I finish a puzzle

Air raid:and?

Solar:it said its 2-4 years!

Air raid n skydive:...

no murder==

Halianta:I have an idea

Skydive:no murder

Halianta:I no longer have an idea

Unexpected==

Spacestrike:listen you gotta be expecting the unexpected

Phyrablades:*slap envy* were you expecting that glitch?

Envy:... Ow

Failed==

Cutthroat:sometimes I think i failed for being your father

Aircutter:*stop tryingbto shoot at envy* sometimes?

Everyone==

Blast off:don't worry everyone is afraid of something

Spacestrike:even you?

Blast off:no

Shut up==

Brawl:everyone want you to shut up

Swindle:and yet I don't, case in point

Blow up==

AfterBurner:that's for if things go hardcore. Or if you want to blow up the building.

Nosecone:we are not blowing up the autobot city

Scattershot:you just wanna suck the fun out of everything

Alphabetical==

Sixshot:WHY AREN'T THE DISHES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER?!?!

Blot n sinnertwin:WHAT THE FU** DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?!?

Big or home==

Air Raid:go big or go home!

Silverbolt:please raid for once just go home

Air Raid:*whisper* I'm going big

Offensive==

Dead End:is it offensive if I throw up seeing them kiss?

Air Raid:don't worry... I'm gonna throw up too

Dead End:thanks bro

Air Raid:no problem

/later /

SkyDive:TF RAID END DON'T THROW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WEDDING!!!

Taught==

Starwaver:YOU DUMB GAY BIT*H!!!

Blades:?????

Slingshot:sorry I taught her that

Gnaw==

Envy:we have to stay cool! Like my dad grrr always said:if a cop handcuff you to a bike rack, there's always something you can gnaw through

Phyrablades:I-what?

Science==

Hot spot:light your smart at science I want to ask you about space

Lightspeed, in his 15th day of not taking a recharge:*point up* it's up there

Bear==

Wildrider:PB come here

Phyrablade:yes papa?

Wildrider:how old are you?

Phyrablades:3 papa

Wildrider:*giva a knife at phyrablades* take this knife, go hunt autobots

Phyrablade:...just one?

Wildrider:that's my little Girl >:3

Frown==

Rotary: :(

Groove:hey... Turn that frown upside-down!

Rotary: ):

Groove: ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHI-

Day off==

Motormaster:why are you calling me on your day off?

Silverbolt:I've done something bad, very very bad

Motormaster:put the corpse in ice ill be there in 10

Silverbolt:what? No its not- why would i-

Advice==

Silverbolt:air raid I need your advice

Air raid:no you don't, not even I want my own advice

Couch==

Sinnertwin:Ripper! You're getting blood all over the couch

Rippersnapper:oh.. I'll just go and die somewhere else then :/

Speacialty==

Halianta:allow me locks are my specialty

Nosecone:... Ok..

Halianta:*throw brick at the window*

Hurt==

Marissa:Mel, your gonna get hurt!

Melina, on the roof with a car:I literally pissed off God and came back alive! I fuc**d up my own future and still alive! I'm not afraid of death anymore

Shampoo==

Daniel:in my defense wheelie bet me 100 dollar I couldn't drink all that shampoo

Spike:that's not... YOU DRANK SHAMPOO!!!!

Damn==

Slingshot:goddamn you!

Blades:god has damned me enough

Life==

Sixshot:ppl have the saying 'an eye for an eye'. A life for a life. They own me 10 life that I'm about to collect

Hun-grrr:please don't

Teachers==

Melina:if teachers need years of experience, how many years of s** does s** Ed teachers need?

Marissa:I'm actually gonna shoot you if you ask that again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add a few new oc  
> Might put their description later-


	3. Character description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im lazy to draw-

Characters description-

Autobots:

Halianta-mainly her armor is black with a red thunderstorm design, her new look is that her wings and tail is black, she didn't wear her visor showing her red and blue optic, her red eye covered by her hair shaped helm, changing her hat shaped one.( Her height is just a bit shorter then arcee)  
-halianta personality can be seen through most of my story, she is stupid but also intelligent, confident but also shy, annoying but also quiet, but only one thing describe her... She's mysterious, murderous and cold hearted, but deep down she's just trying to change  
\- her weapon is her alt mode, and sometimes her thunderstorm spears which able to shocked anyone that touch it, she can throw the spike on her tail and cut someone head with it or paralyzed someone with it  
-she's a six changer, her alt mode is a black and grey dragon with red and blue eye,a black cheetah with red spot,a black race car SSC Tuatara Hypercar. Her other 2 form is still unknown  
-her rank is a sixchanger of the autobot side or she's part of the elite team but she prefers to be called part of the technobots  
-she rather forgot about her creator because she hate them  
-she doesnt have hate torward anyone as much as she hate herself... And cutthroat, but she have no good relationship with any autobots or Decepticons except of they are the gestalts team... But she cant seems to get alongnwell with cutthroat and always mad everytime blade teased her on how short she is  
-her holoform is basically a human version of her so no one shall ask they should've known and her holoform name is Halianta ghea izana dragonoit (Ghea)

Skywillow-a black paint job and a yellow skin, purple eye show proudly, her wings is placed different from the other plane her wings are placed behind her legs making her a bit hard doing a ground fighting but she's good doing it on the sky, she's a bit shorter then both of her creators but she still can be called tall  
-She have full self confident and will never back down for something she wanted, but all her confident can drive away when she look down from the high place, she can also be a bit cruel and obsessive.  
-she didn't use other weapon then a sword, except if she's in mid air she use a gun... But mostly using a sword is easier for her especially when she usually runntorward the enemy and strike them  
-her alt mode is a main black Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird  
-she's an Aerial, but she rather keep her pace on the ground even if she isnt good at it.  
-motormaster(sire), silverbolt (carrier) yes she knew and she accepted it she love both of her creators  
-she doesn't have any hate torwards anyone except snakes.... Yes... She hated those creature  
-her holoform is a tall innocent looking highschool girl with long white hair and purple eye, charming smile and properly dressed with long skirt and proper upper clothes, she wear a bow on her left hair her holoform name is Silla aerin (silla)

Starwaver-a white framed but pink skin, she wear a blue visor behind it a orange optic, her wings folded behind her back, her height is the same as fireflight  
-she's selfish and arrogant, but most of all she's naive. Always annoy rotary if he's working on something and always get away alive, she herself is scary if she get angry  
-her weapon is countless she used anything that can used to hurt someone even a blanket she can turn it to a weapon and strange someone with it... She can rip the wall and use it as a weapon or a shield anything in her surrounding is a weapon to her eye  
-her alt mode is a V-22 Osprey, the perfect alt mode for her. She have white colour and orange rotors  
-she's a warrior, because she cant choose ehich to be a protectobots or a aerialbots  
-blades(sire),slingshot(carrier)  
-she have bad relationship with mostly all autobots because she have the same personality as her creators.... She pick a fight with mistly everyone  
-her holoform is a tomboyish girl with long orange hair and blue eye, short skirt and short t-shirt covered behind a white leather jacket her holoform name is seline Aerin (sel)

Aircutter-a grey coloured paint job, yellow skin and yellow wing shaped like a pterodactyl. Red optic with a stripe of blue, his wing are folded behind his back, he's as taller as Cutthroat  
-he doesn't take his sire personality of clawing even if his claw is as sharp as the sharpest sword, he is paranoid but he covered his weakness by being alone and keeping his cool in place, always being so serious and rebellious refuse to take command and refuse to work in a team, he's also very mysterious and murderous but deep down he's just feeling afraid of what will come out from the dark and afraid of the truth  
-his weapon is a gun or anything that can do a long range attack, he's actually afraid of getting closer to his enemy  
-alt mode is a cybertronian spaceship with the wing shaped like a pterodactyl then a normal wing, it have yellow colour and the other side of its paint job are grey  
-He didn't choose any role but he sometimes help the technobots, if he did choose a role he would choose a wrecker or a scientist  
-Cutthroat(sire),strafe(carrier) no he didn't know his sire was a Decepticon and his sire know he excist just dont want to make aircutter life worse by telling the truth (might get dissapointed but he actually wont)  
-he have NO GOOD relationship WITH ALL of the autobots, he even dont have good relationship with his uncles and his carrier.. he only open up to saki (the dog... Yes... The 2 are very similar) this concern strafe that his son might hate him but he was wrong, aircutter stay away from everyone because he felt like he didn't belong and he felt like the only way to protect them is staying away from them  
-his holoform is a attactive high schooler with dazzling red eye one of his eye was covered by his yellow hair, he wear a casual highschool clothes but sometimes he wear a Suit, there's a hint of mystery in his eye which attract other people, his holoform name is aither steel (aither)

Rotary- a grey coloured Heli, his rotors and skin colour are red with a blue visor behind it has a red eye he's wearing a black mask, the same height as vortex.(his rotors is attrach to his hips instead of his back he felt more comfortable and easier to went through doors but he put it behind his back if he needed to fly in his robot mode)  
-his personality is a bit split, he easly get angered if someine mess around with his family or hiw work,he can be lazy but can also be a workaholics, he's kind but can be cruel. Rotary able to notice someone lies and he could easly manipulate someone and twisted his own word everytime he's being asked something he dont want to answer, he's innocent but also not innocent  
-rotary weapon is the same as other copter, he used his rotors to fight but sometimes he's just to stupid to even remember he was holding a blade not a boomerang he usually throw his rotors at someone and forgot to take it back  
-alt mode is a helicopter similar to vortex with grey colour but red rotors and blue window, a medic symbol placed next to his door  
-he's a medic but can be an Interrogator if he felt like it... Yes no one can force him to fix someone or introgate someone if he doesn't feel like it, because he might snap and start to attack them  
-Vortex(sire), First aid(carrier) (he's sire didn't know he excist and he didnt know his sire is actually a con)  
-he have no good relationship with most autobots that keep getting in his way  
-his holoform is a boy with grey hair and his eye covered with his visor and his face is covered with his mask, he wear a very Strict clothes covering his whole body even he wear a glove his holoform name is Sinister corlean (sinister)

Decepticons:

Envy(roseScent)-a green colour armor, her skin is magenta her eye is red, shorter from sinnertwin. Usually being called by the destination roseScent  
-her personality is just like her name, she's envy and no other can explain that. She can be really caring at a time but she can also be a bit show off, she's a good friend but she cant easly talked to strangers  
-her weapon is nature, makes her stronger fighting on earth then other planet. She can let out a scent of beatiful flowers it can calm any argument or battle but can also gave her the advantage of attacking first  
-alt mode a 4 headed hydra dragon, but her alt mode is smaller then halianta dragon form, her main skin colour is green while her head and claw colour are grey and a few weird symbol around her body with a magenta colour glowing  
-she's part of the terrorcons, and still learning to be a true Decepticons  
-hun-grrr(sire), sinnertwin (carrier)  
-she have no good relationship with other Decepticons that isnt the same age as her or the terrorcons  
-her holoform is a girl eye is covered with her hair from behind her hair is as long as her feet it have a green colour, she wear a long dress with the colour of grey and a high heels with the colour of magenta her holoform name is leveah steel (leveah)

Phyrablades-a black armor and grey skin with rare golden optics and doorwing behind her back, she wear a visor with the same colour of her optics, she's shorter then breakdown  
-she always try to do something she cant do only to proof to the Decepticon she isnt useless, she keep climbing up to reach victory, even if she lost she wont gave up she's always so positive and ready to face who ever she needs to fight.. but behind all of the self confidence she just scared if her sire throw her away she's afraid of being pushed away from someone life.. but her sire wont do that to her she know she just want to make sure she's not useless  
-she use anything the stunticons gave it to her, she can use any weapon but her favorite is using a whip  
-alt mode is a car withblack colour and golden stripe  
-she's part of the stunticons and nothing else  
-real creators (?????), Wildrider(adopted sire)  
-she have good relationship with all of the Decepticons even soundwave and galvatron  
-her holoform has short black hair with a visor and the clothes she wear is is just a simple short skirt and short t shirt the name of her holoform is jesse Felani (jess)

Spacestrike-a brown and green armor colour and a purple skin,wearing a mask and visor his optic is purple and his mask is dark green, his skin is grey  
-he's a workaholics and he really hate it when someone disturb him, he easly snap and yelled at someone who make fun of someone he care, he's a big tsundere and refuse for someone to tell him what to do  
-he's best weapon is his fist, but he can work with his brain even better  
-he choose not to have any alt mode if he need ot be under cover he used his holoform  
-he's a Tactician  
-onslaught (sire), Blast off (carrier)  
-he's relationship is depends on how the bot treated him  
-holoform has a brown sparkling hair and dazzling attractive face behind the glasses he's wearing, his mask become a scarf shining purple eye with a very tidy way to dress up his holoform name is galaxy corlean (galax)

Human:

Melina-long red haired girl with a stripe of black, red eyes and unusual clothing.. she usually just grab a random clothes she found in her closet.  
-she is loud and talkative, always making risky decision and keep annoying marissa for the reason of her being bored- she can be so naive but also can be a bit pervert, she rather mirder someone for a dollar then work for a dollar  
-she use a gun  
-she usually drive inside lightspeed Because she dont like driving  
-she's a detective  
-parents are unknown  
-she have good relationship with anyone


	4. Incorrect quote 3

Note==

Motormaster:a note? You sneak out and leave us a note??

Dead end:I knew you guys would just argue with me

Breakdown:it wasn't even a good note *take out note* "if you read this I'm probably dead" what kind of note is this?!

Diving score==

Blaster:how did you two get kicked out of the movie theater?

Rewind:eject was yelling diving score during titanic as people jump off the boat

Eject:let me tell you.. That last guy was a solid eight for sure

Superior==

Phyrablades:my genes are superior to yours

Soundwave:then how come you still need a step stool to wash your hand

Phyrablades: >:0

S==

Marissa:if you put a H in itler it will be hitler

Melina:but if you put S in Hitler it will be-

Spike:melina no

Daniel:shitler?

Melina:HA

Nobody==

Halianta:*bursts into a room slamming the door behind her, panicking*

Silverbolt:what did you do?

Halianta:NOBODY DIED!!

Silverbolt:WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!?

Monopoly==

Blast off:you're a lying, cheating, piece of s*it

Vortex:Really?!, You're the lier that think you can get away from everything, well welcome to the real world MOTHERF*CKER!

Onslaught:I'm Sending you both back to Hell!

Swindle:*putting away the monopoly board* alright game over

Afraid==

Slingshot:I don't understand why skydive is afraid of him he's like... 4'0/1'8

Skydive:BUT HE BITE!!

Saki:*hissed*

Blender==

Phyrablades:if it exited you but it’s also scared the crap out of you at the same time you should probably do it

Spacestrike:time to f**k a blender

Phyrablades:wait no 

So is==

Scattershot: What do you know about fire?

AfterBurner:Well, it’s hot.

Cutthroat:so is your brother.

AfterBurner:*punch Cutthroat face*

Cereal==

Melina:how high on sugar rush was I last night?

Marissa:you forgot what milk it was and you just called it cereal water

Dumb stuff==

Scattershot:I’ve done a lot of dumb stuff

Lightspeed:I witnessed the dumb stuff

Strafe:I recorded the dumb stuff

AfterBurner:I joined you in the dumb stuff

Nosecone:I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF!!!

Quick==

Halianta:I’m quick at math

Onslaught:okay,what’s 38 times 76?

Halianta:24

Onslaught:that’s not even close

Halianta:but it was quick UwU

Play a song==

Aircutter:I’m gonna play a song for all of you right now

Strafe:ok so what’s the title of the song?

Aircutter:it’s called “my life so far”

AfterBurner:sing it!

Aircutter:*deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Hit or miss==

Dead End:I got first place on arcery

Scattershot:hit or miss, I guess they wouldn't miss

Dead End:huh?

Scattershot:you got a boyfriend I bet he doesn't kiss ya

Nosecone:it's actually him who never kiss me

Dead End:we were never together

Scattershot:this support to be a lyric prank but you ruined it you uncultured bot >:0

Robber==

Dragstrip:if there's a robber in the house what will you do?

Breakdown:call motormaster

Motormaster:protect my brothers

WildRider:tell him to get tf out

Dead End:tell him I have a belt and I'm not afraid to hang myself

Everyone else:....

Good news==

Hot spot:guys I got a good news

Streetwise:you finally become straight?

Hot spot:I said good news not miraculous mews

If illegal==

Envy: If it weren’t illegal, I would eat energon stick for every meal of the day.

Blot: But it’s not illegal.

Envy: Uncle Sixshot lied to me.

Suspect==

Streetwise: Here's a list of suspects I've put together so far.

Hot Spot:Street, your name is on the list

Streetwise: I don't remember where I was last night, Spot... Therefore, I have no alibi I've been tailing myself for the past three days.

Lawman==

Scattershot: Stealing is a crime AND drugs is a crime too BUT if you steal drugs the two crimes cancel out and it is like basically doing a good.

Sixshot:wh-

Scattershot:trust me I'm a lawman

Sixshot:NO YOU'RE NOT!

Traitor==

Galvatron:there you are traitor... 

Halianta, drinking a starbucks: *pulls down shades* did you make an appointment

Color beige==

Lightspeed: If you were melina right now, where would you go?

Marissa: Is it possible to enter the color beige?

Punch==

Blot: Between me,hun-grrr,sinnertwin and rippersnapper -- if you had to -- who would you punch?

Halianta: No one! They are my friends. I wouldn't punch any of them.

Blot:cutthroat? 

Halianta: Yeah, but I don't know why.

It's==

Sixshot: *Answers phone.* Hello?

Halianta: It's halianta. 

Sixshot: What did she do this time?

Halianta: No, it's me, halianta. It's actually me.

Sixshot: What did you do this time?

Not funny==

Onslaught:that's not funny

Vortex:I thought it was

Blast off: You don't count. You started laughing in the middle of a funeral because you started thinking of a meme you saw on Facebook.

Smarter==

Starscream: You think you're smarter than everyone else.

Soundwave: I don't think I'm smarter than everyone else. I know I am.

Not a team==

Nosecone:if you failed this test... I don't want to be a member of the team anymore

Scattershot:wait you mean.. You'll treat me as a stranger?

Nosecone:yes

Scattershot:don't worry I can Ace this test I no time  
\---  
Nosecone:so how'd go?

Scattershot:who are you again?

Space==

Strafe:please don't ignore me like that, we need to talk

Lightspeed:I need some space

Strafe:... *throw Lightspeed out to space*

Vote==

Starscream:would you vote for me

Onslaught:no

Starscream:if I were the last person on this world would you vote for me

Onslaught:if you were the last person on earth I won't be here

Starscream:good point

worse==

Onslaught: you are, by far, the worst leader I've ever heard of

Hot spot: but you HAVE heard of me :) 

guess==

Blot: Your guess is as good as mine.

Sinnertwin: I'm pretty sure my guess is actually way better than yours. 

english==

Streetwise: There are anomalies in the levels in the northeast quadrant.

Blades: Speak English!

Streetwise: *sigh* Turn right, find bomb 

count==

Nosecone: I'm going to count to ten.

AfterBurnerburner: ...

Strafe: ...

Nosecone: ...

AfterBurnerburner: Are- are you counting in your head?

Nosecone: Yeah

strafe: What number are you up to?

Nosecone: Seven.

strafe: Oh

Afterburner n strafe: *scramble to run away*

lot further==

soundwave: Your insolence goes too far!

Blaster: Wrong. It can go a lot further! 

their neck==

rotary: Do you ever just want to gently place your hands on someones cheeks and hold their head there in your hands and looking into their eyes and then violently jerk their head on a right angle and snap their neck?

Starwaver: Well, that took an unexpected turn.

Aircutter: so did their neck

gay update==

Hot spot: -and now for a Gay Update with blades

Blades looking at slingshot: Getting gayer.

Hot spot: Thank you blades

heaven==

Wildrider: I feel like I have died and gone to heaven.

Dead end: I have that dream, too, but you go in the other direction


	5. Truth from the optic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vortex and rotary accidentally meet

Rotary huffed he transform flying away from the autobot city... It was midnight and he didn't care he never does...  
Several hours passed he Transform back to his robot form... He look around his visor flash around the dark forest. He walk deeper and deeper his optic sparkle to see a beautiful waterfall

"Uncle groove was right, this place is-"(rotary)

He stop immediately after hearing a branck break, he took out his rotors looking at the dirrection of the sound nothing came out... But he was tackled down to the ground from behind the youngling yelped

"Huh? Are you new?... Never thought the autobot have another rotary"(???)

The strange voice speak, rotary growl clawing on the hard ground with full force he quickly stand up making the bot behind him fall to the ground, he grab his rotors and jump 3 feet away from the mysterious bot, red visor flash in the dark and a giggles came out of the other bot

"So young but so agile, tell me kid who's your name?"(???)  
"Not if you tell me yours"(rotary)  
"Why should i? I ask first"(???)  
"I ask the second and 2 is more then 1, older first younger last now tell me your name"(rotary)  
"Hehe, smart and cute.... Im vortex and you are?"(vortex)  
"Sinister"(rotary)  
"Well nice to meet you sinister, did the autobot make a new bot? You look new especially with your sassy attitude"(vortex)  
"No, they didn't i was born not created from a scrap helicopter like you"(rotary)  
"Surprise surprise you do know me"(vortex)

Vortex smirk behind his mask, walking closer toward the smaller copter.. surprisingly rotary had no fear shown he isn't trembling. Vortex grab rotary chin with force and make the younglings look straight at him then... vortex froze seeing rotary optic behind his visor, vortex push him away

"Who created you?"(vortex)  
"Why should i tell you?"(rotary)  
"I know that optic more then i know myself,.... Is one of your parents those protectobots?"(vortex)  
"Sorry you got to pay me if you want answer"(rotary)

//Later//

"Rotary where have you've been I've bee-.... VORTEX?!?"(first aid)

First aid stop his step to see vortex was holding rotary who is Still conscious on his shoulder rotary gave a small wave to his carrier

"I-i can explain"(first aid)  
"Who's the kid?"(vortex)  
"He's my nephew"(first aid)  
"Blades and slingshot son?"(vortex)  
"Yea totally im their son"(rotary)

He said rolling his optic behind his visor,'what is this guy problem with his carrier anyway? Geez this con got to stop messing with his family'

"I don't believe you"(vortex)  
"It's true"(first aid)  
"He have your optic aid"(vortex)

And rotary hit the con in the head with his own fist, vortex glare at the copter on his shoulder

"Pay more respect to him or I'll kill you"(rotary)  
"Dream on kid"(vortex)

Vortex throw rotary torward aid,who quickly catch him (even if he is bigger then aid), vortex stretch himself and his emotion change

"Just think of this for a thank you ay aid~, see you later and you should get the kid on a leash"(vortex)

He laughed and transform... When he dissapear from rotary sight Rotary stand on his own two feet putting both servo behind his head and walk away, first aid followed him

"Geez what's that con problem its not like he's my sire"(rotary)

First aid stop his step and nervously laugh

"Y-yea r-r-right"(First Aid)  
"Hm? Something wrong dad?"(rotary)  
"N-no nothing at all"(first aid)  
".... Youre lying to me"(rotary)

Rotary servo went down his face was a bit filled eith anger and dissapointment... 'They're the same' First Aid only can smile behind his mask knowing rotary is the same.. like vortex

"Dad what's wrong?"(rotary)  
"Im ok, just remembering a few things"(first aid)

First aid waved his servo away and walk pass rotary, rotary stare at him... He knew... His dad is hiding something and he's going to find out

//Meanwhile//

Vortex was unusually quiet,he was sitting on the couch thinking to serious which make brawl and swindle gave a look at eachother and shrug, onslaught thank primus for vortex silent, blast off felt like heaven...  
'those optic...' vortex keep thinking... The youngling optic has 2 colour and the same shape as aid...  
The kid is tricky... But also careful...  
Its more like... It was aid's sparkling....but... Who's the sire??  
Could aid be hididng something so important from him?  
Vortex getting frustrated

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"(Vortex)

Vortex yelled as loud as he can and he got a smacc on the head by onslaught

"DONT YELL LIKE THAT IDIOT!!!"(onslaught)  
"So long peaceful and hello usual disaster"(blast off)


	6. Cousin from a far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacestrike meet rotary  
> A weird conversation leads to spacestrike curiosity about hos new friend desire to find out who's his sire is

"spacestrike!!"(phyrablades)

Spacestrike didn't look up from his datapad but he stop his step, he wated hearing a running sound behind him... Then he crouch down right when phyrablades tackle him from behind... She missed he stand back up and look at her with unamused look, phyrablades fall flat face first 

"Owy..."(phyrablades)  
"Dont hug me"(spacestrike)  
"Its and affection of love!"(phyrablades)

Phyrablades said cheerfully,but of course spasestrike only rolled his optic and walk pass phyrablades, phyrablades huffed and she followed him wint a lazy step

"Come on!! Have a little fun around... It wont hurt"(phyrablades)  
"Go and do something else im busy"(spacestrike)  
"But envy is kn a mission with her family,the stunticons is being summon by galvatron and i dont know what i should do"(phyrablades)  
"Go play with the constructions"(spacestrike)  
"They're busy in the medbay, i dont wanna annoy them"(phyrablades)  
"Go play with uncle vortex"(spacestrike)  
"He's kinda having a little problem"(phyrablades)

This time spacestrike stop his step and look up frkm his datapad, he stare at phyrablades confused 

"Problem?"(spacestrike)  
"Yea brawl said he's been down lately, he even rarely talks much... Just simple answer unlike usual.... Im surprised you didn't notice"(phyrablades)  
"I got to go"(spacestrike)

Spacestrike gave his datapad to phyrablades, and he ran off....

"HEY DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!!! o what is this about-"(phyrablades)

Phyrablades open the datapad.... And it has a lot of writing in it she is to confused to even read more then 3 word the word is to complicated-

//Meanwhile//

"Sire, where's uncle vortex?"(spacestrike)

Spacestrike asked, onslaught look at him and blink

"He's in the main room sulking as usual"(onslaught)  
"A-.... Ok?"(spacestrike)

He went to the combaticons shared quarter, opening the door to see vortex was laying on the couch 1 feet up on the other side looks like he just woke up or got beat up, spacestrike went toward his side

"Are you ok?"(spacestrike)  
"...hhhhhhmmmm oh hey space! Yea im good"(vortex)  
"You dont look good"(spacestrike)  
"Most people like it if i act like this"(vortex)  
"Is that why you-"(spacestrike)  
"Nuuuuuuuuuu...... I was thinking about my life choice-"(vortex)  
"Oh do you regret being alive?!"(blast off)

Blast off said a amused tone can be heard from his voice, even his visor brighten... Vortex only nod 

"Is it the dissapointment of how energon actually glows at night and you can't colour the world with energon because we dknt have enough?"(spacestrike)

'no it wasn't' but them kaing someone worried about him vortex sit up and stretch his visor brighten showing a hapoy face

"SOMEONE ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT IM SAD ABOUT!!"(vortex)

He yelled and hug spacestrike, then he jump off the couch and ran outside start to do his usual stuff... Then onslaught roar

"VORTEX NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!!"(onslaught)

//A few weeks later//

Spacestrike is not in a good mood today, but he refuse if he was left behind on the base while his creators and his uncles going out to a battle.. so he want to go with them, it was... Chaos... He don't really like chaos... He notice phyrablades was chasing the flying black plane who isn't far from the ground, he can see galvatron and the prime fighting... He just stand there and watch everything goes on

"Not a big fan of a battle?"(???)

He flinch, looking behind him to see vortex... No no not vortex, the bot has an autobot symbol and it have the colour of grey and red with blue visor

"You're not going to attack me?"(spacestrike)

The strange bot shake his head and yawned then he put both of his servo on his hip plate

"I dont feel like murdering anyone today"(???)  
"That's not how the war work"(spacestrike)  
"It is in my head, hey what's your name?"(???)  
"Why are you asking me that?"(spacestrike)  
"I dont know"(???)  
"... You are weird"(spacestrike)

The autobot only shrug and put up a lazy look behind his visor and mask

"Combaticons isnt it? Im from the protectobots"(???)  
" i never heard of one of the protectobots have that colour"(spacestrike)  
"Long story short my carrier is the medic on the team"(???)  
"Your sire?"(spacestrike)  
"Ooooo lookie lookie here now you're the one that asking ey"(???)  
"....you sounds familiar-"(spacestrike)  
"Really? Am i? I dont think we have met before... Btw i dont know who's my sire is seems like my carrier hiding something from me"(???)

Spacestrike gulped feeling the aura around the autobot turn dark and gloomy... Weird but then...

"BUT ONE DAY I WILL FIND OUT TEHEE!"(???)

The aura dissapear as the autobot wink at him, spacestrike blink now he's more confused

"ROTARY GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME!"(????)

a white and red helicopter yelled he was chased down by a lot of seekers

"Yawnny yawn uncle blades you can handle it on your own, im busy"(rotary??)  
"FRAGGER"(blades)

The bot that called rotary only laugh pointing at his so called uncle, spacestrike stare at how rotary emotion easly changed and now he's laughing at someone suffering

"Haha..... Sorry about that hey lets go to a place more quiet then here"(rotary)

Rotary stand up befire spacestrike could say anything else he was dragged away from the battle...

"guess now you know my name... Hey you're spacestrike right?!"(rotary)  
"Wait how did you-"(spacestrike)  
"I found it from this gun"(rotary)  
"THAT'S MY GUN HOW DID YOU GET IT?!?!!?"(spacestrike)

And then rotary visor went darker, oh crap spacestriek tense he was expecting the autobot to hit him but instead it gave him a weak smile behind his mask

"I dont know... I dont even know how i did all of this, i cant seems to find the reason of me... Being.. so this all of a sudden i have this ability since i was created, sometimes i even didnt realize i was holding someone item or i was manipulating someone"(rotary)  
"It comes naturally?"(spacestrike)  
"Kinda,my carrier doesn't do what i do... So probably from my mysterious sire"(rotary)  
"Did you ever think on searching the whole base?"(spacestrike)  
"I did, and i even injected everyone in the base and no one have the same energon like as me... Even my uncle have a different one weird right? Well except for skywillow and aircutter those two have the same mysterious dna"(rotary)

Spacestrike didn't know how to react between 'this guy is scary' and 'i admire his hardwork' or 'this guy is just filled with random shit' or even 'is this guy even an autobot and not a decepticon??' , rotary then turn all bright childish again

"HEHE SORRY AGAIN I MAKE YOU WORRIED, BUT HEY LOOK YOUR FACE IS PRICELESS!"(rotary)  
"Why are you so open to me?"(spacestrike)  
"It felt like we're cousin or siblings, i felt like i want to tell everything to you"(rotary)  
".....felt like... Related?"(spacestrike)  
"Mhm!"(rotary)

Rotary lean down and look at the river.. spacestrike was confused... He never understand this guy... And... Just like he never understand uncle vortex... 

"Hey"(spacestrike)  
"Hmm???~"(rotary)  
"DONT USE THAT TONE ON ME!!"(spacestrike)  
"Dey dey, sorry spay spay"(rotary)  
"S-spay spay????"(spacestrike)  
"Its a nickname i think it suits you"(rotary)  
"We're just enemy why would you call me like that?"(spacestrike)  
"I think we're friends!"(rotary)

Rotary smile at him, spacestrike blink... 'friends?'

//Later//

"Uncle vortex"(spacestrike)  
"eyyyy hey there kid what do OW!"(vortex)

Vortex qhickly swipe his hand away, then he look at the flowing energon in confusion and look at spacestrike

"😔 Sacrafice for the demon is needed i know now i shall be the one-"(vortex)  
"DONT JOKE WITH ME ITS NOT ABOUT THAT"(spacestrike)  
"Geez as loud as thruster-"(vortex)

Spacestrike grab vortex leaking servo and he put a few drop of the energon on a small glass box

"What was that about?"(vortex)  
".... Nothing important, hey do you-...."(spacestrike)

Then the door open, brawl walk in and lay himself on the couch, vortex look back at spacestrike

"Do i what?"(vortex)  
"Nothing.."(spacestrike)

Then he left... He wanted to help his new friend... Since this was after the battle a few cons are in the medbay leaking energon it's easy for him to just ask the constructicons to let him take a few drop...

"I cant believe i followed what he said"(spacestrike)

Spacestrike groan he went to his quarter and closed the door... Time to get working


	7. First day of school

Aircutter pov  
First day of school... It went wild to wild... I hate it-..

"STRAFE!!!!! YOU JUST GRADUATED FROM THIS SCHOOL 5 YEARS AGO!! AND NOW YOU HAVE A BOILOGICAL SON WITH THE AGE 16?!?!!!? THIS ISNT MAKING ANY SENSE"(the teacher)

That is chaos, my dad have bad history in his school and now im being placed here because my old school cant handle me- i dont even know what i did, i can see my uncles holding their laugh while my dad just stand infront of the teachers with proud, im pretty sure those teachers really is confused... Im not actually 16 im 10 but my holoform said im 16 so why not just go with it i do have the same intelligent as a 20 years old... Wait that's further does that mena i can just get a job?

//Meanwhile//

envy pov.

I was walking down the hall, im going to go to my class.. but then i stop to see the teacher room was crowded with girls looking from the window im curious 

"Hi there!"(leveah)  
"Oh hi leveah! Look! There's a new student, and he's so handsome!"(yain)  
"New student?"(leveah)  
"Mhm! His father graduated from this school 5 years ago"(nora)  
"Just like you lev"(loraine)  
"Oh Shush"(leveah)

I just walk away from the crowd... Then someone grab my hand

"ENVY-CHAN!"(jesse)

That's jesse or jess... Or what i love to called phyrablades

"What do you want phyra"(leveah)  
"There's going to be 3 new student in our class arent you excited?!"(jesse)  
"No?"(leveah)  
"I also heard there's gonna be drum rolll please!! Dun dun dun dun!!! Spacestrike is in the school!"(jesse)  
"And why should I be excited?"(leveah)

//Later//  
Spacestrike pov.

"Alright student be quiet we have an announcement, there will be 3 new students..."(ms.ayaki)

I can hear the student whispering from the inside, i look at the other 2 new student... They look a bit... Different from the other.. the one with grey hair is wearing a visor and a mask? His highschool clothes is half open???... What is the problme with this guy? But yet again he looks familiar, the other one is.. ranther intresting he is well dressed and the way he's standing is elegant more like a woman, one of his eye is cobered by his hair. I look back on the door then the teacher told us to come in

//A few weeks later//

"They say our gym teacher is going to be a new teacher"(kory)  
"Really?"(galaxy)  
"Mhm! Hey man did you know... I think you and aither should get along"(kory)  
"Why is that?"(galaxy)  
"Both of you are new to the school and you two already so popular"(kani)  
"Alright kids you're teacher will be here s-.. DONT JUMP FROM THERE!!!"(ms.ayaki)

the new gym teacher jump from the roof of the 3rd floor fall down safely and ran torward the field he gave the student a wink, a short and a bit ruffled grey hair a red visor and a black scarf, wearing a short leather jacket the colour of black and a grey stripe showing a red shirt behind the open jacket, a black Jeans and a purple belt a bit messy... And before he did anything he got hit by galaxy

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!??!!"(galaxy)  
"OW"(vortex)  
"This is your new gym teacher he's name is vortex and apparently he's graduated from this school 7 years ago and he didn't change a bit, and apparently he's galaxy cousin"(ms.ayaki)  
"HI KIDS!oh hey ms.ayaki i can see u didnt change a thing"(vortex)  
"I can see you still have your brain in your kneecap"(ms.ayaki)  
"Haha funny, i love her humor"(vortex)  
"Oh god, help me to handle this guy one more time"(ms.ayaki)  
"Aww dont be like that, come on remember how i sleep on the jail for a week"(vortex)  
"Because you blew up the teacher room"(ms.ayaki)  
"That was good time"(vortex)

Galaxy facepalm, why is it got to be him?????? But then again he look at his uncle who was laughing while the teacher yelled at him maybe its not that bad


	8. Incorrect quote 4

trouble==

onslaught:vortex, can I speak to you for a minute? In private.

Vortex: Ooh, someone's in trouble. It's me. I don't know why I did that.

letter==

rotary: So, my therapist told me to write letters to my enemies and then set fire to them, and I did that.

First aid:wh-

rotary: But now I'm super pissed off because she didn't tell me what to do with the letters!

cool==

Slingshot: I got arrested for being too cool.

Air raid: The charges were dropped because there was no supporting evidence. 

after==

First aid to vortex: After I lovingly nurse you back to health, I am going to kill you for punching my brother in the face

vortex:....fair enough

looks like==

Starwaver: Do you know how people of our age are most likely to die?

Envy: At the hands of their very upset friends.

Starwaver: An accident

Aircutter, rotary & spacestrike: That's how we're going to make it look. 

Skywillow:im concern

Phyrablades:dont be-

Nachos==

Wheelie: You are now one day closer to eating your next plate of nachos.

Daniel: Oh. My. God. That's so inspiring. But what if I die tomorrow before I get to eat any more nachos?

Melina: Then it's nacho lucky day.

Marissa: Get out. 

were to die==

Dragstrip: If you were to die, what would your last words be?

Dead end: Finally.

The rest of the stunticons:dead end no. 

toast==

Random cons guy: You're toast!

Air raid: Oh yeah? You and what toaster?! 

dictionary on drug ==

Rotary: What do you call a dictionary on drugs?

Aircutter: If you say 'addictionary', I swear I will bury you alive

Rotary:........ I was going to say 'high definition' but yours is way better.

Let me love you==

Vortex:let me love you~

the rest of the combaticons:*histerical scream*

love you==

Aircutter: I love you

Skywillow: I love you too

Aircutter: Hah! Got you! I'm fucking heartless!

Skywillow: I hate you

Lightspeed:*look at stafe* Why is he like this?

climate change==

breakdown: It's so hot!

Cutthroat: Yeah sorry, it's because of me.

Halianta: Yeah, because you're a demon.

Onslaught: No, it's because of climate change. 

nerve==

Swindle:guess what i'm about to get

Brawl:on my nerve

boring==

blot: So I guess I saved you all from a boring existence.

Hun-grrr: Occasionally, I miss boring. 

off==

Skydive: I re-initialized the entire command structure, retaining all programmed abilities but deleting the supplementary preference architecture.

Slingshot: dive turned it off and on again. 

a lot of blood==

Nosecone: Oh no, are you okay? That's a lot of energon.

Dead ebd: I'm fine, this isn't my energon.

Nosecone: That's supposed to be good....? 

insane==

Onslaught: You're insane!

vortex: Of course I am. What's your point? 

married to==

Afterburner: ...So, what's it like being bonded to nosecone?

Dead end: Once, I asked him for a glass of water while he was pissed at me, and he brought me a glass full of ice and said 'wait'. 

A==

Skywillow: I will put my "A" down to make "A".

Envy: I will add to your "A" to make "AT".

Rotary: I will add onto your "AT" to make "RAT".

Aircutter: I will add onto your "RAT" to make "BIOSTRATIGRAPHY".

Starwaver:..... *flips the board* 

need hug?==

Blot: halianta?

Halianta: Huh?

Blot: Do you need a hug?

Halianta: Haven't I been through enough?

Begging==

Random autobot:you start begging

Dead end:please...please..please kill me

Random autobot:what? No beg me for your life

Dead end:oh sorry,no

don't want to Die==

Nosecone: I don't want dead end to die

Slingshot:you don't want dead end to die?

Swindle: So now we just make sure that dead end doesn't want dead end to die.

Wildrider: That's a good plan but have you ever met dead end?

Smile==

Hun-grrr: You're smiling, did something good happen?

Cutthroat: I can't smile because I feel like it?

Sinnertwin: halianta tripped and fell during training today.

End them==  
(Rotary and the other oc of mine go to humna school using their holoform- your welcome UwU)

Rotary: A bunch of Kids in school made fun of me just now.

First Aid: Give us their names.

Vortex: And we will end them.

Rotary:.....

First Aid:.....

Vortex: ...You know, with..with a report to the headmaster.

Four month==

Fireflight:FOUR MONTH!!!!!

Kiara:what is he talking about?

Air raid:come on flight it was funny--

Fireflight: FOUR MONTHS YOU WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT!

Sarcasm==

Halianta: Aren't you sugar and spice and everything nice.

Cutthroat: Well aren't you rudeness and sarcasm and everything...uh...

Halianta: Now, go on. If you find something that rhymes with sarcasm and makes sense, I'll admit that Strafe like you more than me.

Smoothie==

Lightspeed: Knowledge is knowing tomato is a fruit, wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad.

Noseconeeco: That was deep.

Strafe: Philosophy is wondering if that means ketchup is a smoothie.

AfterBurner: That was deeper.

Scattershot: Common sense is knowing that ketchup isn't a damn smoothie YOU NASTY!

Awake==

Wildrider: Did you know when you suddenly jerk awake when falling asleep another you from a different timeline just died.

Breakdown:this f**k me up

Dead End: Actually, it's because your heart rate decreased so fast the brain is making sure you're still alive.

Breakdown:I DON'T KNOW WHICH IS WORSE

Killing==

Aircutter:The doctor told me to start killing people.

Nosecone: Wtf

Aircutter: Well, not those exact words, he said I need to reduce the stress of my life, it's almost the same

Plan murder==

OnSlaught: You're being awfully silent today.

Vortex: Well, nobody plans a murder out loud.

Just saying==

Slingshot: It's only murder if they find the body. Otherwise, it's just a missing person.

Silverbolt:....

Slingshot:just saying

Today==

Scattershot: Today I apparently knew that if I killed someone in international waters with an unregistered boat and threw a body overboard, they couldn't trace it back to one legal system and couldn't be charged with murder.

Sixshot: So what did you do today?

What else?==

Blades:*grab the bomb and ran away*

Groove: he's gonna get himself killed

Streetwise:what else is he going to do?

Groove:true

Locking==

Lightspeed:i have an idea

Scattershot:If you said galaxy hologram 2,im locking you up

Dark==

AfterBurner:sing one of those songs grimlock used to sing when you We're afraid of the dark!

Strafe: you afraid of the dark! Not me!! I WAS AFRAID OF YOU!!

chicken==

Silverbolt:all you need to do is not to kill the chicken

Hot spot:ok KILL THE CHICKEN

Silverbolt: DON'T KILL THE CHICKEN

Hot spot:KILL IT

Silverbolt:*slap hot spot*

Gun==

Sixshot:*cleaning his gun* hey scatt Why dont you try out my gun?easy to handle

Lightspeed:!?

Strafe:*facepaw*

Nosecone:terrible idea

Halianta:*leave*

AfterBurner:wh? Which gun are you talking abou-

Scattershot:*blushy blushy* SIXSHOT NO- YOU CAN'T SAY THAT AND EXPECT ANYONE TO THINK THE POSITIVE THING!!!

Sixshot:*point at scattershot face* but hey~ if you're thinking about the gun that im NOT holding i can say a yes to that~

Scattershot:......*blushing madly*

AfterBurner:GET OUT! *Throw his table at sixshot but missed*

Morning==

Air raid:GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!

Blades: it's actually 5 pm

Air raid:oh... OMG IM IN THE FUTURE

Skydive:NO

My eye==

Lunar:i got a thing in my eye

Silverbolt:you mean that tiny little bug?

Lunar:HEY! That bug was on a mission... A mission to be in my eye

Saki:oh god

Snails==

Hot spot:i never seen swindle so freak out except when he found out theres a Snail in his-

First aid:ok im gonna need to stop you right there

he's slingshot==

Skydive: he's crazy...

Silverbolt: he's slingshot

Skydive:true

Meet==

Hot spot:*ran back to the portal*

Blades: SERIOSELY GOING BACK?!?!!

Streetwise:blades Meet hot spot.. OF COURSE HE'S GOING BACK

Ninja Secrets==

Halianta: Ninjas and their secrets

Scattershot: comes from too much time in the ventilation shafts

SixShot: Ah, I'll have you know those are quite cosy.

Groove: If you're a wolf, perhaps

Scattershot: *stares at the vent* i find that hard to believe

Strafe: I'd never fit in there.

Halianta: groove might

Groove: Hey, I tried once You're not getting me in one of those again

Blades: Did you climb up yourself, or did hot spot shove you up there?

Groove: ... I thought it might be fun

Girl dress==

Leveah(envy):*taking off the dress and throw it away* Speak for yourself! Why don't you two try to dress up like a girl?!

Everyone else in school:*imagined about galaxy and aither dressing up like a girl*

Jesse(phyrablades):good idea

Everyone: I'd love to see that aither kun~!! Galaxy~!

Galaxy(spacestrike):.... I'll think about it

Aither (aircutter):*ENTERNAL SCREAMING INSIDE*

No memory==

Slingshot:anyone else gay with no memory?

Air raid: I can’t remember but I think so.

Moronsexual==

Blast off: Apparently at some point when my now-boyfriend and I were flirting with each other but not quite in a relationship, he asked me how I felt about pet names, to which I replied “well you have to call them something”. The fact that I have managed to end up in a relationship is really testament to onslaught’s patience.

Swindle: Your boyfriend is a moronsexual dude. 

Blast off: Please don’t call my boyfriend a moron... Wait.


	9. How it all started (Aircutter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it actually happens before aircutter was created-

_strafe struggle, he's face bright red.. he was pinned down to the ground face hit the dirt and cutthroat who is holding his helm with one servo and the other one hold both of the technobot servo he's claw almost dug into strafe helm_

_"C-c-cutthroat d-dont do something you'll re-regret"_ (strafe)  
 _"ohhh~ i wont regret this"_ (Cutthroat)

//Flashbacks end//

Strafe felt himself getting heavier he felt dizzy... He wasnt feeling good lately, he rub his helm and sat down

"Something wrong strafe you look like you got your energy drained even if you just woke up"(lightspeed)  
"Im fine i just-. UGH"(strafe)  
"Strafe are you alright?!"(lightspeed)  
"Im ok im ok... I feel like my what is one of those thing human called when you want to get something out of your mouth-"(strafe)  
"....its called puke? Is that what you felt you want to puke?"(halianta)

Strafe only gave a nod, halianta froze she didn't know what to say she walk torward strafe who is sitting on the couch covering his mouth lightspeed rub his back

"Hey when is the last time you went out on your own?"(halianta)  
"Last... Month- why?"(strafe)  
"When does this getting sick this happens?"(halianta)  
"A week after the last time i go out on my own at night"(strafe)  
"... Wanna see aid?"(halianta)  
"What why? What is happening to me?"(strafe)  
"No dont panic calm down.... My theory might be wrong... But we need to see"(halianta)  
"Halianta youre freaking me out! You're never this serious if it isnt a serious problem!"(strafe)  
"Calm calm... Strafe calm down, halianta what's your theory?"(lightspeed)  
"I'll explain later, let's go to aid and ratchet"(halianta)

//Later//

Sixshot was helping the terrorcons trying to put blot to the shower... Without any warning he got a comm from scattershot

 _/sixshot/_ (scattershot)  
 _/yes, Sweetspark?/_ (sixshot)  
 _/i have a very very bad and good news../_ (scattershot)  
 _/youre sparked?!/_ (sixshot)

Sixshot said with an exited voice but then he's hope got crushed-

 _/haha... No its about strafe/_ (scattershot)  
 _/oh- what happen?/_ (sixshot)  
 _/bad news is... He's not in a very good mood he's freaking out like crazy... Good news is... Idk if it's good news but... He's sparked/_ (scattershot)  
 _/ah.... Ok.... Im going to tell the guy that 100% might did this to him/_ (sixshot)  
 _/Just tell us the name and we'll tell him ourself/_ (scattershot)  
 _/i dont trust any of you/_ (sixshot)  
 _/not even me? Ouch, give us one specific description then/_ (scattershot)  
 _/someone halianta hate/_ (sixshot)  
 _/ok-/_ (scattershot)

//Meanwhile//

"So? What did he said?"(lightspeed)  
"Apparently we're all gonna be dissapointed but i think only me and halianta should know"(scattershot)  
"Is strafe still in the medbay?"(AfterBurner)  
"Yes- he's panicking-"(nosecone)  
"Ok.. who's the person?"(lightspeed)  
"Its apparently someone halianta hate-"(scattershot)  
"Huh that's a lot"(AfterBurner)  
"Haha no i only hate 1 person and its-.... OH PRIMUS!!! I SWEAR IM GOING TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!"(halianta)  
"HALIANTA WAIT!"(scattershot)

Halianta transform to a dragon grabbing scattershot servo and fly out of the autobot base by destroying its roof with her blast-

"🙄 Let's say we are not here and we just notice this"(lightspeed)  
"Agree"(AfterBurner)  
"Yeap"(nosecone)

//Meanwhile//

Halianta kick open the door with full force, all the terrorcons look up confused and shocked sixshot look at the door

"Why must you broke the door? AND WHY DID YOU BRING THAT AUTOBOT WITH YOU?!?"(hun-grrr)  
"no time to talk to you, CUTTHROAT!!!"(halianta)  
"Hm?"(Cutthroat)

Before the pterodactyl can reach the dragon lunged at him with full force knocking them both down to the ground rippersnapper and sinnertwin quickly move away from Cutthroat position, blot squeak, hun-grrr look at the dragon form confused while sixshot stand up and walk toward scattershot

"He's the one to blame for the strafe panic thing"(sixshot)  
".....frag"(scattershot)  
"What thing? Cutthroat has nothing to do with your technobot other then attacking them"(hun-grrr)  
"Oh yea well thanks to your pterodactyl my brother is sparked!"(scattershot)  
"...... Cutthroat.... You better explain"(hun-grrr)  
"Wait..... Strafe sparked?"(Cutthroat)  
"STUPID AFTHAT!"(halianta)  
"Wow wow halianta calm down"(rippersnapper)  
"OW THAT'S HURT YOU CRAZY LUNATIC!"(Cutthroat)

Cutthroat claw at the dragon neck but it only leave a small dent, she was pulled away by sixshot

"That's enough"(sixshot)  
"Are We in a big trouble?"(blot)  
"Duh we are, thanks to Cutthroat"(sinnertwin)  
"I didn't think he would get sparked!"(Cutthroat)  
"Of course you didn't,.... Why aren't you sparked?"(sixshot)  
"ITS NOT ABOUT ME!, WE CAN TALJ ABOUT THAT IN PRIVATE"(scattershot)  
"....i can't believe it, Cutthroat is in love with one of the technobots and sixshot is fragging the technobot leader"(hun-grrr)  
"Don't be dissapointed"(halianta)  
"Im already am amica"(hun-grrr)

//Meanwhile//

"So? are you going to tell who's the sire?"(first aid)  
"I- uhh... It's not that important isn't it?"(strafe)

Strafe let out a nervous laugh, first aid sigh.. he look around ratchet or hoist wasn't around, first aid lean torward strafe

"It's a con isn't it?"(First Aid)  
"I-.. yea... "(Strafe)  
"I see... I wont tell anyone, but i think he should know... The sire"(first aid)  
"Oh dont worry... He already know"(halianta)  
"Halianta?"(strafe)  
"I did the job done, i hit him right in the face"(halianta)  
"Why?"(first aid)  
"... He deserves it"(halianta)  
"She's right, he's careless"(strafe)  
"I dont understand why you like that asshole he's so low level-"(halianta)  
"It's cutthroat isn't it"(first aid)  
"How did you know?"(halianta)  
"The only person you will hate is him"(first aid)  
"Cutthroat?"(AfterBurner)  
"GAH?! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU 3 THERE??!!"(strafe)  
"We just got in... And heard your conversation"(nosecone)  
"Let's go back"(AfterBurner)

//Later//

Lightspeed stand next to nosecone..

".........i usuay didn't like to fight someone but.... Are you 2 agree we should attack Cutthroat in the next battle?"(lightspeed)  
"Yes"(AfterBurner)  
"Sure"(nosecone)  
"O O COUNT ME IN"(halianta)

Strafe didn't show an excitement look instead he show a face of worried, AfterBurner walk toward his brother who is sitting on the berth he point at strafe with a glare

"Dont tell me you're worried about him"(AfterBurner)  
"IT'S NOT THAT!"(strafe)

Strafe blushed, he is worried but he didn't want them to know.. 

"Maybe we shouldn't murder Cutthroat"(nosecone)  
"Why not?!"(AfterBurner)  
"Let's think again... The sparkling is also his responsibility so if something happen to strafe and we cant take care of the sparkling we could just give it to him, tell him its a heart warming gift and its he's problem now for the rest of he's life if he gave it bakc tp us we could always use the sparking as a distraction to the Decepticons"(nosecone)

Then everyone stare at nosecone, nocecone stop talking he blink

"What?"(nosecone)  
".....you should stop hanging around dead end its not good for your brain"(lightspeed)  
"Dark but good idea"(halianta)  
"No actually its air raid idea not dead end"(nosecone)  
"Yea why dont you guys let Cutthroat lived? The sparking could be his problem one day"(strafe)  
"Yea that's a good idea... Hey hal where's scatter? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"(AfterBurner)

Halianta put up a meme face she whistle looking away, AfterBurner glare at her

"Where is scatter hal???"(AfterBurner)

//Meanwhile//

"Ngggghhh"(scattershot)

Scattershot stretch he push sixshot away, the sixchanger groan

"My team is calling"(scattershot)

Scattershot sat down on the berth the blanket fall down from his expose chest, he rub his helm and answer the comm

 _/yes?/_ (scattershot)  
 _/where are you?/_ (AfterBurner)  
 _/somewhere/_ (scattershot)  
 _/scattershot- why is your bond closed?/_ (lightspeed)  
 _/i dont remember closing it- so what's up?/_ (scattershot)  
 _/nosecone have an idea/_ (lightspeed)  
 _/go on im listening/_ (scattershot)

Scattershot rub his also expose optics, he lay back down on the birth listening to his teammates talking he opened his bond leaning his helm on sixshot shoulder and his servo on sixshot expose chest

 _/can we not use the sparkling as a weapon?_ (scattershot)  
 _/awww/_ (afterburner)  
 _/hey where are you? We can knly find your signal and it said youre in your berthroom... We cheched only to find your badge/_ (nosecone)  
 _/some-/_ (scattershot)

Scattershot was cut off when he was focused on sixshot touching him, he kick the sixchanger leg to stop. Sixshot just smirk at him

 _/scatt?/_ (lightspeed)  
 _/something wrong? You went quet all of a sudden/_ (nosecone)  
 _/im ok, I'll be back at 11 pm/_ (scattershot)  
 _/that's like.... 10 more hours.. what are you even doing?_ (nosecone)  
 _/nothing, just enjoy a 10 hours without me/_ (scattershot)

//In a distant future-//

Strafe shake the memory from his mind, he look down at the sleeping sparkling on the berth... 

"Stupid cutthroat"(strafe)

But if there is a chance for him to change the past... He wont change anything, he pat the sparkling helm gently


	10. Incorrect quote 5

Mistaken==

Silverbolt: F*ck motormaster

Air Raid: [hums appreciatively]

Silverbolt: No, not like that, what is wrong with you

Wet==

Motormaster: You ever think about how your skeleton is always wet?

Dead End: I wish I never had but thanks for ruining my life.

Breakdown: Don't worry! There will come a time when it's not :)

Dead End: Thanks! Even worse :)

True friend==

Sinister (rotary): It's no wonder you don't have any friends in school.

Silla (skywillow): Wow! Only a true friend would be that cruelly honest!

Murderer==

Blades: To catch a murderer, you gotta think like a murderer.

Groove: What are you doing?

Blades: *putting his hands around groove neck* My job

Einstein==

Blades: I am so stupid... genuinely illiterate. I am the dumbest bitch alive.

Streetwise: You're stu**d.

Blades: Einstein Wants What I Have

Bean==

Hot Spot:you see swindle do you know who i am?

Swindle: bean.. i mean babe

Hot Spot:-_-||

Unspoken rivalry==

AfterBurner: I know we’ve always had this unspoken rivalry

Sixshot: It’s not a rivalry, you’re just always mean to me And it’s not unspoken, you talk about it all the time.

Careless==

Halianta: Do you care if I take the skin off of this Furby? I want to make him a god. Once he is free of his sinful flesh, he can begin the path towards enlightenment. He will take care of us... Also I want to soft hack his circuits.

Silverbolt: I literally could not care less, but never say anything as frightening as that ever again, please.

Odd survivor==

Quickswitch:something wrong air?

Aircutter: I have calculated our odds of survival, and have decided not to share the data.

Straight with me==

Motormaster: Do you think you can make that shot?

Dead End:i believe so

Motormaster: Look, just be straight with me, man. You can be gay with your secret boyfriend, but just be straight with me.

Lying==

Skydive: now that i’ve explained the problem to you, do you understand it? 

Fireflight:yes

Skydive:are you lying?

Fireflight:...yes

Suspense==

Vortex,*texting blast off*: Heeeeyy truster!. I'm bored,tell me a joke

Blast off: sure...How do you keep and id**t in suspense?

Vortex:lol Idk... Truster? Hewwo? it's been half an hour. C'mon tell me 

Sorcery==

Scattershot: *explains about tecnology*

Halianta: What sorcery is this?

Think dumb==

Teacher: hello class i am your new teacher can i get everyone who think they are dumb to stand up?

Class:...

Dean (dead end):*stand up*

Teachers:oh deab do you think you are dumb?

Dead:i dont... i just dont want you to stand alone

Aster (motormaster):....wh???

Teacher:......

The whole class:...........

Dean: B)

Answer the question==

Teacher:ok class whoever answer my question can go home..

Dean (dead end):*throw his back out side the window*

Teacher:what the?! Who just throw that bag?!

Dean: i did! im going home bye *walk out of class*

didnt do==

Aircutter:um... Father do you punish me for something that i didn't do?

Strafe:of course not razor why would i-

Aircutter:good because i didnt bury that dead body of a pokemon i kill infront of the house... 

Strafe:......

Knock knock==

Onslaught:*outside the combaticons shared quarter*hey brawl wanna hear a knock knock joke?

Brawl:sure

Onslaught:knock knock!

Brawl: who's there?

Onslaught:door

Brawl:door who?

Onslaught:THE DOOR IS LOCKED, OPEN THE GOD DA*N DOOR *basically locked out side*

The way we always do==

Motormaster: We'll handle this the way we always do.

Dragstrip: Brute strength?

Dead End: Almost dying?

Motormaster:No

Not a lady like==

A random person:*See's aircutter beating up a guy*That's not very lady like.

Aircutter:*look at the femme with confuse look* I'm not a lady I'm a Mech

Parents==

Swindle:your parents will describe you as?

Vortex:their son DUH!

Explode==

Melina: This is the kind of propane gas tank people use when camping I want to make it explode The only thing is that if I did, I would be caught... By the police

Daniel, bailing oliver out: she did it anyway. 

Fall for the enemy==

Streetwise: Whatever happens, you're not allowed to fall in love with the enemy

First Aid: Won't be a problem....

Hot spot:why are you looking at me its not like it will happen

-a few month later after fighting the combaticons-

Hot spot n first Aid: THERE IS A PROBLEM!!!!!!

Groove:...

Streetwise:*facepalm*

Blades:I KNEW IT!

Was==

Starwaver: [Telling a story] Yeah, so when I was little-

Slingshot: [Laughing] Was?

Brief explanation==

Galvatron:alright... OnSlaught can you gave us a brief explanation?

OnSlaught:well... Of course you see.. *Another 2 hours talk*

2 hours later..

Motormaster:He said a brief explanation...

Mentally unstable==

Phyrablades:i think im mentally unstable...

Dead End: Oh, you're mentally unstable? Name three colours you've dyed your armor!


	11. Grimlock found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AfterBurner and lightspeed decide to teased their brothers
> 
> And it end up worse
> 
> For nosecone,strafe and scattershot

The technobots was chillin in their shared quarter without halianta for the first time- no actually not the first time but rarely... Halianta was on a mission by her own, when the rare silent struck... Afterburner asked

"Hey, what will grimlock think of your secret lover?"(AfterBurner)

Nosecone end up falling down from his chair, scattershot spit his energon at lightspeed face, and strafe quickly woke up from his recharge the 3 look at AfterBurner then look at eachpther optic filled with feared

"Yea... Youre right what if grimlock found out?"(lightspeed)

Lightspeed said as he grab a napkin and clean his face, he gave a taunting look at his brothers, strafe visor darken, nosecone got up from his chair

"Frag frag frga frag frag frag frag frag i didn't fragging think of that"(strafe)  
"Calm down calm down"(nosecone)  
"CALM DOWN?!? WHAT IF GRIMLOCK, OUR FATHER, THE BOT WHO CREATED US! KNEW ABOUT WHAT WE DID!!!"(scattershot)

Scattershot yelled at nosecone he's body was shaking he drop his half filled energon cube and running around the room panicing

"Oooooo that would dissapointed him so badly"(AfterBurner)

AfterBurner said it in a sing song voice giving his brother a devilishly smirk

"Yea~, and i heard he didn't knew about aircutters sire~"(lightspeed)  
"oh primus oh primus oh primus he's gonna find out AND IM SO DEAD"(strafe)

Strafe yelled he hug his sleeping sparking close like it was the last time he'll see him

"And did he even know about who make scattershot come home late and tiredly limping~?"(AfterBurner)  
"He's gonna rip sixshot head off.. NO HE'S GONNA RIP MY HEAD OFF!"(scattershot)

Scattershot yelled he scattered everything around him, datapads,shelfs even tables and chairs

"O o AfterBurner it would be normal for those two but... What will he think about nosecone~"(lightspeed)  
"Youre right... The first born, the one that always takes thing slow and careful is dating a Decepticon? That's so not careful of him~"(AfterBurner)  
"You're right i should've think about it i shouldn't ask dead end out it's careless of me"(nosecone)

Nosecone put a hand on his spark the feeling of guilt brush in his body, The 3 began to panic trying to find a way to keep it away from grimlock, while lightspeed and AfterBurner actually enjoying the show. The door open

"Hey look it's grimlock-"(AfterBurner)  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA WE'RE SORRY SIRE WE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU DISSAPOINTED!!!!!!!!"(strafe, scattershot and nosecone)

Grimlock just gave them a very confused look he blink and walk in

"What are you technobots talking about?"(grimlock)  
"Wait....you didn't hear us? Talking right? Right sire right?"(strafe)  
"You strafe only called me grimlock that if you are stressed, what I grimlock missed here?"(grimlock)  
"Nothing nothing nothing at all hehe we we're just uhhh talking"(nosecone)  
"Me dont like you lie, me grimlock want answer!"(grimlock)  
"👀.... We can talk about it but close the door first :)"(AfterBurner)  
"AFTERBURNER NO!!!"(scattershot,strafe and nosecone)

AfterBurner didn't listen to his brother, grimlock close the door

//Later//

Scattershot,strafe and nosecone ran down the hallway passing everybot they meet running away from the angry T-rex.... Meanwhile AfterBurner who was carrying a sleeping aircutter and lightspeed standing next to him... The 2 just laugh at it


	12. unexpected twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rotary was capture by the Decepticon and asked for an answer by the one and only.......... vortex  
> but it ends up an unexpecting turn

"get in there"(???)

the mysterious Decepticon said pushing the grey copter to a weird-looking room, rotary visor lit up 

"so this is- wait a second I met you before"(Vortex)  
"Sup old man"(rotary)  
"I know I'm old but hell how did they catch you? I thought your precious uncles would protect you"(Vortex)  
"haha very funny"(rotary)

the younger copter gave a sarcastic laugh glaring at the combaticons

"what's your name again?"(Rotary)  
"who's asking?"(Vortex)  
"The damn principal from the undead"(Rotary)  
''I like you kid.... but let's see how long are you going to be that sassy"(Vortex)

//later//

vortex kick open the door at the combaticons shared quarter everyone looks at him confused

"What's wrong tex?"(Brawl)  
"IM LOSING MY TOUCH!"(Vortex)  
"How so?"(blast off)  
"the kid BEATS ME"(vortex)  
"haha tex got beaten by a kid"(swindle)  
"IT'S NO ORDINARY KID ITS LIKE IM INTROGATING MYSELF"(Vortex)  
"that's............................... new"(Onslaught)  
"where's the kid now?"(blast off)  
"In the cell..... I also gave him 5 shanix"(vortex)  
"WHY?"(Swindle)  
"I DONT KNOW"(vortex)

//meanwhile//

"Hey..... rotary is it?"(Spacestrike)

rotary look up from the ground he was drawing something with his claw he walks toward the electric bars

"oh hey~ I kinda broke your uncle, by accident..... I didn't mean it I swear I just wanna tell a story about worms"(Rotary)  
"I know, how did you even get caught?"(Spacestrike)  
"hmmmmmm....................................... I don't know I wasn't paying attention"(Rotary)  
"Hey what's the Autobots planning?"(Spacestrike)  
"handsome but tricky I like it, spacey I know you're here to interrogate me, it won't work.... hey did you want to know about the fact of animals I heard a lot from aunty halianta she said that there's this small creature underwater that can go inside humans peni-"(rotary)  
"ok I'm gonna stop you there, I don't need those crazy facts of yours"(Spacestrike)  
"Meanie, hey PERSON INSIDE THE CAMERA DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ABOUT FACT?!!?"(rotary)  
"ROTARY NO!"(spacestrike)

//meanwhile//

"wildrider what are you doing?"(Dead end)  
"Idk I mean that kid........ looks like vortex don't you think? the way it behaves is more childish I know but..... they look dumb but actually smart and I'm actually want to hear those facts"(wildrider)  
"your duty is not for hearing random disgusting facts about earth creature from an Autobot prisoner"(Motormaster)

to be continue-


	13. Incorrect quote 6

Blood==

First aid:is that blood?

Sinister (rotary holoform):no?

First aid:..... that's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question-

Like me==

Solar: if you like me raise your hand

Saki:what if i raised my hand but i dont like you?

Solar:then raise your standard

Driving lessons==

Sixshot:*teaching halianta how to drive in her new alt mode* ok so you're driving, and there's Cutthroat and a kitten on the road you're driving at... What should you hit?

Halianta: Cutthroat, i would never hit a kitten

Sixshot:the brake halianta, you hit the brake

Hurt==

Melina: OMG I just figured out the word ‘hurt’, it’s past present and future. You will be hurt, you are hurt, you were hurt. BECAUSE IF SOMETHING TRULY HURT, IT NEVER REALLY STOPS!

Marissa: You poetic little shit.

Lightspeed: It’s because… It’s an adjective……

Vermillion==

Halianta: When you’ve been a part of the team for as long as I have, you develop thick skin.

Strafe: Vermillion red is not your color.

Halianta: Vermillion red… BRINGS OUT MY EYES YOU PRICK!

My laguage=

Groove: Be the bigger person blades.

Blades: But I don’t want to!

Groove: Get super buff and beat the shit out of them.

Blades: ...Okay now you’re speaking my language.

Bad Laguage==

Anatolios(AfterBurner):*Zipped up a bad* Fuck, the zipper broke! 

Asvini(lightspeed), gasping and covering strafe ears: Hey! There’s no need for that kind of language here! 

Strafe (strafe): Can you uncover my ears? 

Asvini: No, I’m shielding you from your very bad brpther

Strafe: Light i mean vin, you do realize I curse too, right? 

Asvini: WHAT?! 

Strafe: I’m a stressed, paranoid 19 year-old boy who shoot around my own room. If I don’t get my daily dose of ‘fu*k’, I risk spontaneous combustion. 

Asvini: W-well, you still shouldn’t curse because… uh… Because Scatter's here! And it’s rude to curse in front of a Superior leader! 

Scott (scatter), in the background: What the f*ck are you talking about? 

Asvini: Seco, help me out here!! 

Seco (nosecone): I don’t know. I think it’s kind of nice that they’re expressing themselves through creative word-choice. 

Anatolios: Let the kids say fu**. 

Asvini: YOU GUYS!!

Costumers==

Slingshot: If the customer is always right then what happens when 2 customers get in an argument? Are they both right?

Skydive: Slingshot that’s not what that me-

Liking me==

Sixshot: How long did it before you guys started liking me?

Lightspeed: Couple weeks.

Strafe: Six months.

Nosecone:a year

AfterBurner: till Streetwise is no longer a cop and you know that would never happen

Safety briefing==

Starscream: I’ve prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore.

Megatron: Which I will.

Poison==

Melina: It's like when I was dating that one guy and you thought he was trying to poison me.

Jumal: He did poison you. The Swiss chocolate he gave you was a laxative.

Melina: Eh, it added a certain urgency to that mission.

Victim's wife==

Prowl: [looking in the room] Is that the victim's wife?

Streetwise: Fiancée. [pointing to the other room] The wife is over there.

Prowl: Come again?

Streetwise: [tilts her head toward one room] Fiancée.

Prowl: Mmm-hmm.

Streetwise: [tilts head toward the other room] Wife.

Prowl: ... Oh, boy.

Forgot my wallet==

Melina: [At the vending machine] Oh man, I forgot my wallet

Daniel:what are you going to do about that?

Melina: [Takes out her gun and shoots the glass out]

Ran out of children==

Scattershot: Keep a bunch of wrapped, empty boxes under the Christmas Tree. When a child misbehaves, throw one in the fireplace.

Strafe: But what do I do when I run out of children?

Scattershot: Hold up...

Adding==

Streetwise: Adding 'lmao' does not hide your pain.

Halianta: Yes it does lmao.

Nothing wrong==

Hot spot: i've never done anything wrong in my life

Swindle: i know this, and i love you

69==

Air Raid:guess what number im thinking of

Tina:420?

Air Raid:no that's really immature of you,someone else guess and please take this seriously

SilverBolt:69

Air Raid: yeap it's 69

Kill a friend==

Strafe:what does it called if you killed a friend?

AfterBurner:homiecide

Scattershot:murder

AfterBurner:homiecide

Dont feel so good==

Fireflight: I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD MR.STARK! *runs away*

Everyone else: *Unholy screeching*

Written by a man==

Blast off: So, why does Juliet kill herself?

Swindle: Because without her Romeo she has no reason to live.

Blast off: Oh. You can tell this play was written by a man.

Hard to get==

Blades: why are you ignoring Sling?

Slingshot:Im playing hard to get

Blades: why would you do that? You're already hard to want.

Hope==

Dragstrip:Hope you get run over

Dead End: Hoping is all well and good, but ultimately, it gets you nowhere. Be the change you wish to see in the world. Get in the car and run me the fuck down instead of waiting on others to do your work for you, you coward. You lazy fool.


	14. Streetwise problem

Scattershot look around the hallway no one was there he look at the time it was 12 pm.. he slowly without making a sound went through the hallway everyone was still asleep.. he think.. he dimmed his visor right when he was going to open the door to the technobots shared quarter he heard a low growl behind him he gave a glance behind and his body tense

"Where have you been?"(grimlock)

Grimlock glare at scattershot, the technobot leader shiver and look at grimlock with a nervous grin

"O-outside"(scattershot)  
"You smell like sixshot-..."(grimlock)

Scattershot squeak hearing grimlock growl, not again his body tremble trying not to fall as grimlock roar at him 'frag im in trouble' but then someone hug his arm grimlock stop roaring, scattershot blink

"We're sorry grimmy, me and scattershot just went out and i accidentally fall on him we roll down the cliff and that's why he's limping"(halianta)

Grimlock look at the smaller sixchanher he sniff her, she does smell the same like sixshot grimlock nod he brush his tail toward the 2 bot then leave..... After he dissapear from both of their sight, scattershot fall down to the ground

"You shouldn't go out like that, atleast let me or rodimus knows if not you'll get in a serious trouble"(halianta)  
"I think i just see primus-"(scattershot)  
"No you didn't you just panic, come on let's go"(halianta)

She rolled her optic, grabbing scattershot servo and drag the mech inside the technobots shared quarter

"Wait why are all of you here?"(scattershot)  
"Rodimus called"(Skydive)  
"Yawwwwn im so tired"(groove)  
"He have something to discuss"(nosecone)  
"Yo!, You're finally here scattershot... Where have you've been?"(rodimus prime)  
"No where?"(scattershot)  
"He's lying, he's been with sixshot"(AfterBurner)  
"We heard grimlock roar outside-"(blades)  
"I almost got in trouble"(scattershot)

//Later//

"So..... Rodimus prime actually support on them liking a Decepticons, and he will make the excuse if they are going to be in trouble"(Streetwise)  
"That's nice of him"(halianta)  
"You didn't listen to him did you?"(Streetwise)  
"I didn't... I was... Lostening to other sound"(halianta)  
"Hm?"(Streetwise)

Streetwise look at Halianta confused, is it..... Him or is halianta look scared

"What sound?"(Streetwise)  
"I dont know......all i heard is screaming..... I keep getting these nightmares i cant stop thinking about it"(halianta)  
"What was it about?"(Streetwise)  
"I can't.... I can't see straight but all i see is.... Energon... Death........ and...... sca- I. I dont want to talk about it"(halianta)

Halianta hissed holding her helm with one servo, Streetwise knew she's scared, she needs someone.... Hun-grrr

"I can call your amica-"(Streetwise)  
"No! Hun grrr doesn't need to know.... He can't be worry about me... He have a different life i dint want to trouble him"(halianta)  
"Scattershot?"(Streetwise)  
"He's dealing with his own problem"(halianta)  
"Do you want me to recharge with you in your berth tonight?"(Streetwise)

Halianta look at Streetwise her face still showing fear... She look away again, she's to afraid to even care

"I dont mind plus.... Blades keep picking a fight with me, away from him will be nice"(Streetwise)  
"Sure ok....... Thanks Streetwise"(halianta)  
"Anytime"(Streetwise)

Streetwise rubb her shoulder he smile... 

//Later//

"Can i ask?"(blades)

Streetwise look up from his datapad with a questionable look giving a low 'hm' toward blades

"Are you and halianta together?"(blades)

Streetwise tense he blush and laugh 

"No what makes you think that?, We're just friends"(Streetwise)  
"Huh? Just friends?"(blades)  
"Yea"(Streetwise)  
"Dude you should go and ask her out"(blades)  
"Please dont sit on my desk"(Streetwise)

Blades didn't care what he's brother was saying, he sat down on Streetwise desk-

"The longer you keep it the more it hurts you bro, you should tell her"(blades)  
"What makes you think it hurts me?"(Streetwise)  
"Your optics shows it, you may smile but you were actually hurt"(blades)  
"It's not the right time blades she's....... Having a problem"(Streetwise)  
"Then it's the right time! She needed someone to be there for her"(blades)  
"Yes i know she needed someone but it's not me, i dont know everything about her like scattershot and hun-grrr knows"(Streetwise)  
"You dont need to know everything about your lover that's what makes it intresting, today i found out slingshot is aggressive in berth if he's angry"(blades)

Streetwise facepalm and sigh he look up at blades

"He got angry at someone and blame it at the berth and now you came to me and try to talk sense into me? Can you even walk?"(Streetwise)  
"Yes, yes and.... No"(blades)  
"IS THAT WHY YOUR SITTING ON MY DESK?! GET DOWN"(Streetwise)


	15. Incorrect quote 7

Fell on you==

Cutthroat: *Trips and falls on strafe* I guess you could say I fell for you *Winks*

Strafe: *Groans*

Great==

SkyDive: Great! The gang’s all here. Now we can die together.

Air Raid: Not if I can help it! Yaaaaaaaa!! *charges in, screaming*

Too long==

Rodimus prime: we've been fighting way too long

Galvatron:true

Rodimus prime: let's agree and apologize in the count of 3

Galvatron:ok

Rodimus prime:one.... Two..... Three

Galvatron:....

Rodimus prime:..... Im dissapointed in both of us

Fight==

Ratchet:what are you kids doing out here so late?

Streetwise:we-

Ratchet:better make it short 5 word

Streetwise: we had a fight

Blades:gitch 

Stupid==

Silverbolt:*look at his team* everyone has the right to be stupid

Air raid: cool-

Silverbolt:but you guys are just abusing the privilege 

Fav==

(This one is when the younglings became and adult and the war is over)

Skywillow: who's your fav member of the team commander?

Spacestrike:uhhhhhh *look around*

Starwaver:ME. SAY ME!

Spacestrike:Me

Comes==

Blades:anything that comes out of your mouth is stupid

Groove:...... Blades

Spongebob parents==

Swindle:you know spongebob parents are just round sponges

Brawl: spongebob parents are cookies, dont fight me

Friendship==

Halianta:*in a cell* is this friendship or a hostage situation?

Hun-grrr: depends on how you look at it

Conjunx endura==

Scattershot:.... Grimlock... Meet sixshot... He's my conjunx endura

Grimlock:.....*ROAR AT SIXSHOT* RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

scattershot: that means you should run- dont hurt my sire-

Sixshot:ok *run*

Grimlock:*chasing after sixshot*

Purpose==

Silverbolt:its not hurt

Starwaver:but uncle Air raid said it hurts, and rotary keep injecting it in the wrong spot!

Rotary:*inject a Injection at silverbolt arm* ah that.... I did that on purpose

Air raid:*open the door crying* you did that on purpose?! You meanie

Time is...==

Cutthroat: time is stupid!

Halianta:thats my favorite thing you've said.

Follow==

Groove:you cant just follow me into fire!

Hot Spot:well then dont walk into fire!

Sharpest memory==

Blades: I have the sharpest memory. Name one time I forgot something.

Streetwise:you left me at the parking lot yesterday

Blades:i was doing that on purpose

Door==

Silverbolt:Have you seen Air Raid?

Skydive: [deliriously] I had a dream that he came into this room, stole my flu medicine, told me not to tell you and then disappeared through that hole in the wall.

Silverbolt:the door?...


	16. Incorrect quote 8

Food==

Zephry (air raid): in the end we all are human bean

Sol (groove): let us Rice

Anatolios (AfterBurner): lettuce pray

Ryder (wildrider):ramen

Made of==

Wildrider: alright break show them what you made of..

Breakdown:....... im not really made of very much

Bold you assume==

Hot spot: For training reasons, I’m going to pretend to be a burglar and you guys have to act wisely if you want to live give me all of your money!

Silverbolt:bold of you to assume that i have money

Scattershot:bold of you to assume that i want to live

Riddle==

Hot Spot:swindle I’ve got a riddle for you

Swindle: Ha! Easy.

Hot spot: There are four people at a table=me, you, Mary, and Will. What order do they sit in?

Swindle: Hm… Me, you, Will, Mary?

Hot Spot: Nope.

Swindle:Uh… Will, Mary, you, me?

Hot Spot: Getting closer…

Swindle: Will, you, Mary, me?

Hot Spot: Correct!

Swindle: Told you it was easy! I am the greatest riddle solver after all.…Wait a sec-

Hot Spot: I accept your proposal.

Blades: GET A ROOM.

Deal by yourself==

Aircutter: [To the rest of the team] Well, if you need anything at all… too bad. Deal with your problems yourselves, like adults.

Starwaver:but we're still teens

Aircutter:then grow up

Dont like==

Dead end:i don't like nosecone

Vortex: What are you talking about? You like nosecone!

Dead end:im sort of not into him right now

Vortex: "Sort of not into her"? he's a person, not tandoori chicken!

Damage==

First aid:are you damaged?

Vortex:Just enough to make me ... interesting.

First aid:UGH!

My duty==

Swindle: Oh no. You're not saving my life again? AFTER I SHOT YOU?

Hot spot: It is my duty as a protectobots and a heroic character.

Swindle: You know I like 'em big and stupid but you're really pushing it.

Beautiful==

Streetwise: You are so beautiful when you're forceful.

Halianta: I know you meant that as a compliment, but I don't appreciate limitations being placed on my beauty.

Mind==

OnSlaught:what is going through your mind right now vortex?

Vortex:not much


	17. Couple oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a oneshot of all the ships

"Naughty little scattershot~, disobeying his own sire connand"(sixshot)

Scattershot moan he push the sixchanger away, rolling his optic behind his visor

"Shut up"(scattershot)  
"What i cant mock you in a flirty way?"(sixshot)  
"Not that..... You just.... Im starting to think i should go back-"(scattershot)  
"Rude"(sixshot)  
"Just kidding.."(scattershot)

He playfully nudge sixshot shoulder

"You're a totally different bot infront of me"(scattershot)  
"Same to you"(sixshot)  
"Why? Why are you more... Lively when youre with me?"(scattershot)  
"I hate how everyone treated me like a weapon... They think i have no feelings, but... You... You're not afraid, you treat me as a bot and not a weapon, and now.... Look what we've become? Breaking the law"(sixshot)  
"Frag the law"(scattershot)  
"Such a hot headed kid-"(sixshot)  
"Call me kid one more time and this situation is going to be akward"(scattershot)  
"Yea you're right-"(sixshot)

Sixshot laugh nuzzling close to his conjunx endura, scattershot smile he pat sixshot shoulder gently

//Other time//

"Nosecone..........."(dead end)

Dead end lazily walk toward nosecone in the middle of the battle, nosecone flinch as the stunticon grab his arm

"D-dead end! We're in the middle of the battle"(nosecone)  
"Who cares, im in the middle of a problem"(dead end)  
"This is not the right time to talk"(nosecone)  
"Dragstrip hit me!"(dead end)  
"What-"(nosecone)

Nosecone blink at his boyfriend childish behavior, dead end lifted one of his servo and point at dragstrip who is in his altmode, dragstrip transform and stare at dead end confused and shocked

"DEAD END WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT AU-"(dragstrip)  
"NOSECONE HE CRASH ME!!! HE DID IT HE RUIN MY TIRES!!"(dead end)  
"WHY ARE YOU COMPLANING TO AN AUTOBOT?!?"(Dragstrip)  
"HE'S RUINING MY PERFECTLY GOOD TIRES-"(dead end)  
"Uhh dead en-"(nosecone)  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THOSE DAMN JET ALMOST HIT ME"(dragstrip)  
"P-please both of you calm down"(nosecone)  
"DONT TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AUTOBOT"(dragstrip)

And then he got hit by a gun on the forehead.... Dead end threw his gun at dragstrip with full force the yellow stunticons fall to the ground... There was a silent... And motormaster facepalm wildrider lean to his leader

"I told you bringing dead end when he's not in a mood to fight is a bad idea especially when he's so called boyfriend is around"(wildrider)  
"Shut up"(motormaster)  
"Ok.... I think... Uhh we should... Go"(nosecone)

Nosecone laugh nervously he drag dead end out of the battlefield without anyone notice except for the stunticons-

//Other time//

First aid groan he look at vortex who's stuck on a tree waving his free servo at the autobot medic with a cheerful giggles came from hus mouth

"Hi aid~"(vortex)  
"Do i want to know?"(first aid)  
"I was chasing your brother"(vortex)  
"Why?"(first aid)  
"because its fun!! Now get me down from here"(vortex)

First aid did what he's told, after getting the copter down and fixed from the tree, he was going to clean his Equipment but when he was searching for his mask it wasn't there... He look around to see vortex was playing with it like a cat, vortex pounce on it and hit it with his servo, he jump back when the mask was close to him... It's sort of... Cute first aid smile is visible he took out his datapad and record vortex playing with his mask eventually the copter look up with innocent eye, he throw first aid's mask at the datapad first aid squeak and laugh

"VORTEX!"(first aid)

He cant hd his laugh as he pick his mask and wear it, pitting the datapad down but vortex take it...

"Give it back!"(first aid)

Vortex didn't listen he throw the datapad to the lake, then he look at first aid with a smug face

"You shall not let anyone know"(vortex)

Instead of getting scared first aid giggles he look away from the copter who seems to get the whole thing confused

//Other time//

"Don't go-"(swindle)  
"But i got a team to lead"(hot spot)  
"No you dont- they can do it without you"(swindle)

Hot spot sigh he didn't know what to do swindle was hugging him from behind, yea he cane asly move but he didn't want to make swindle sad

"I can't stay here long"(hot spot)

Swindle let out a grumble noise, tightening his grip to the blue fire truck.. hot spot touch the smaller bot servos

"Come on swindle let go of me~"(hot spot)  
"I dont want to be left alone"(swindle)  
"Awwwww swin.... You aren't alone you have your gestalts team"(hot spot)  
"They hate me"(swindle)  
"No they dont"(hot spot)  
"Yes they do"(swindle)  
"........... Alright i can stay for another hour"(hot spot)

He finally gave in, hot spot gently lifted swindle who let go of the hug he sat down putting swindle on his lap 

"Better?"(hot spot)

Swindle only gave a small nod but it's enough for hot spot, he hug the Decepticon close... No one will hurt swindle when he's around

//Other time//

Cutthroat did it again, he have surrounded strafe, both servo next to strafe helm, strafe was locked between the wall and Cutthroat... The technobot didn't know what to do except to look away face blushed and spark keep pulsing

"Why dont you look at me?~"(Cutthroat)  
"I-i... I-"(strafe)  
"Cute, you cant even talk to me"(Cutthroat)  
"S-s.. sh-shut.. u-..up.. shhu shhut upp"(strafe)  
"Are you that imbarrest?"(Cutthroat)

Strafe shake his head, no he's not imbarrest just... Shy... He close his optics behind his visor his servos scratch the wall behind him he bit his lower lips component, but he was surprised by a hand wrap around he's body and cutthroat head lean to his shoulder, strafe optics shot open he blink

"Didn't expect a hug did you?"(Cutthroat)

Strafe shake his head, he hug back

"Im sorry for being rough on you i just-"(Cutthroat)  
"Assert dominance?"(strafe)

Cutthroat laugh he nuzzle his helm to the strafe expose neck giving it a quick kiss making the technobot flinch

"Yes,.... Obviously"(cutthroat)  
"I thought only brothers do that"(strafe)  
"Yes... Brother did that too... Rippersnapper sometimes makes me looks like im the weak one... He have asserted dominance"(Cutthroat)  
"Youre mad at rippersnapper and let it out all on me?"(strafe)  
"....yes? But i know you like it"(cutthroat)

And then strafe hit him in the helm

"AFT HAT!!!!"(strafe)

Strafe yelled blushing but he didn't let go of the warm hug

//Other time//

"SLINGSHOT!!!"(blades)

Blades yelled, slingshot was just arrived after a aerial patrol, he look at his conjunx endura confused

"What do you want ceilingfan?"(slingshot)  
"I WANT AN EXPLANATION ABOUT THE GLUE YOU PUT ON MY ROTOR BIRDBRAIN"(blades)  
"Oh im sorry im tired afthead why dont you ask someone else i dont put glue there"(slingshot)  
"You son of a glitch dont start it"(blades)  
"Youre the one starting it demon"(Slingshot)

The 2 glare at eachother, ultra magnus just stare and he point at then then look at hot spot

"Are you sure... They are together?"(ultra magnus)  
"100%, they just talk to eachother like that it's actually a loving expression"(hot spot)  
"Yes"(silverbolt)

Blades huffed at slingshot he cross his arm and look away, slingshot rolled his eye and groan

"FINE! i did that! HAPPY?!"(slingshot)  
"Frag no"(blades)  
"Then what the FRAG do you want Fragger?!"(slingshot)  
"An apology bold head"(blades)  
"Frag no I ain't apologizing for something im pround of doing"(slingshot)  
"Dont worry they will make it up soon"(hot spot)

Hot spot gave a thumbs up-

"They are crazily in love"(hot spot)  
"Absolutely"(silverbolt)  
".... I dont Understand how you gestalt think"+ultra magnus)

//other time//

Silverbolt was just walking around the forest, he notice a familiar shape he walk toward the black truck until....

"Motormaster!"(silverbolt)

Silverbolt yelped as he felt motormaster hand around his body

"Is something wrong you seems... Upset"(silverbolt)

Motormaster didn't speak he just grumble, pushing the jet down to the ground he lay his head on silverbolt chest

"I just beat up my team.. they are now in the medbay"(motormaster)  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"(silverbolt)  
"I just feel like it"(motormaster)  
"You shouldn't do that"(silverbolt)

Silverbolt gently rub the back of motormaster's helm, motormaster gave a weak purr... Yes this is what he need... Comfort... Something that will only be givin by the aerialbot commander

"Thanks silter"(motormaster)  
"Dont joke about my name"(silverbolt)  
"Alright... Alright"(motormaster)

Right now... He needs nothing else but a comfort from his conjunx endura

"I love you"(motormaster)  
"I love you too... And always will"(silverbolt)

The last sentance makes the black truck smile, he close his optics and let himself fall to recharge on top of the aerialbot

//other time//

"I told you we can't swoop in and hope we're alive!, That was a near death experience! You should've know better"(sinnertwin)

Sinnertwin roar he keep following hun-grrr who only rolled his eye and keep walking shutting sinnertwin voice out from his mind

"HEY! For once please just LISTEN TO ME!"(sinnertwin)

Sinnertwin transform to his robot mode and jump infront of hun-grrr, the 2 headed beast stop his step

"I have no time to argue with you"(hun-grrr)  
"LOOK! I USUALLY AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU SAID BUT THIS TIME... THIS TIME THIS MISSION.. YOU CROSSED THE LINE! YOU PUT THE WHOLE TEAM IN DANGER AND PUT YOURSELF IN A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!"(sinnertwin)  
"I know you're worried soo of the others-"(hun-grrr)  
"Im am worried about them but i worried about you the most, youre our leader... If you die... We'll be nothing without you"(sinnertwin)

Hun-grrr finally look up at sinnertwin, there was silent untill blot yelled

"BOSS...ALL I HEARD IS JUST 'I LOVE YOU' FROM SINNERTWIN"(blot)  
"A- NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!"(sinnertwin)  
"Wait its not? Im pretty sure it is we all heard you meant to say that"(rippersnapper)  
"I know right-"(Cutthroat)  
"KYA! STOP BULLYING ME!!"(sinnertwin)  
"WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU"(Cutthroat)  
"ITS NOT HELPING!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY I LOVE YOU"(sinnertwin)  
"HE SAID IT HE SAID IT! BOSS SEE HE LOVES YOU"(blot)  
"NO NO!"(sinnertwin)

Sinnertwin yelled he try to keep himself from blushing but he failed, hun-grrr 2 head just look at him smirking.... Making sinnertwin blush even more

"Alright alright that's enough all of you"(hun-grrr)

Hun-grrr chuckled softly he turn his head torward his other teammates

//Other time//

Onslaught was scattering a few things from his office, searching for something

"Where the frag is my mask"(onslaught)  
"Uhh looking for this?"(blast off)

Onslaught look up from under the desk he look at blast off who walked in from the door holding his missing mask, he walk torward the taller mech and grab his mask from blast off servo

"Thanks, where did you find it?"(onslaught)  
"Vortex stral it last night, i want to give it back but you we're asleep so i kept it"(blast off)  
"That little brat"(onslaught)  
"So.... I just arrived a few solar cycle before noticing vortex stealing your mask... And i was going to report to you"(blast off)  
"Then go on"(onslaught)  
"Space as usual is quiet... To quiet it makes me feel calm but i felt lonely sometimes"(blast off)

Onslaught put on his mask he start cleaning his office while listening to blast off, then the shuttle stop talking... Onslaught let out a low 'hm?'

"Oh sorry i was going to say something but i kind of forgot"(blast off)  
"If you forgot then it must not me important"(onslaught)

Blast off just stare while onslaught clean his office, the silent filled the room... beautiful silent then it was broke by vortex slam open the door

"ONS YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT!!, BLAST OFF LAST NIGHT STEALING THE MASK FROM ME-"(vortex)

And he got shut by onslaught fist on his face

"You STOLE MY MASK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"(onslaught)  
"Uhhh.... No one will ever know"(Vortex)  
"GET OUT"(onslaught)

When the door shut, blast off walk toward onslaught

"I remember what I as going to say"(blast off)  
"Go on"(onslaught)  
"I got bored out on space, i want to ask if you want to come with me once in a while"(blast off)

Onslaught accidentally drop the datapad in his servo, it fall and hit his feet

"Ow-"(onslaught)  
"Are you really that surprised?, Or is that a no?"(blast off)

Onslaught didn't answer he look down trying to hide his blush... Even if he's wearing a mask blast off might be able to see it, blast off walk to the door, it open automatically

"I take that as a no, forgive me for waisting your time I'll take my leave now"(blast off)

Onslaught flinch, he wasn't thinking when he grab blast off servo.. the shuttle look back at him

"I- uhhh i *cough*"(onslaught)

He let go of blast off hand standing straight up with full confidence

"I accept your offer.. i will go with you on your next shift to space, you may take your leave"(onslaught)

Blast off nod he gave a small peck on onslaught forehead with his mask and leave

"Dont overworked yourself"(blast off)

//other time//

"Stupid"(Streetwise)  
"I know"(halianta)  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?"(Streetwise)  
"I got bored"(halianta)

Streetwise cover halianta hand injury that she caused by herself to herself... On her arm... He cover it using a bandage... The femme only look away a few minutes has passed

"Alright im not aid so i dont think i can do better then this, and give me your knife"(Streetwise)  
"But i have no knife"(halianta)  
"Dont lie"(Streetwise)  
"Im not, you took all my knife last year"(halianta)  
"Oh right... Give me your spear"(streetwise)  
"Im not that stupid wise', i know using my spear on myself wont hurt"(halianta)  
"Then what are you using?!"(streetwise)  
"Needle"(halianta)  
"Give it to me"(streetwise)  
"NO"(halianta)  
"Why not?!"(Streetwise)  
"You already have my knifes"(halianta)  
"Halianta i do this for your own good"(streetwise)  
"I dont trust you anymore..."(halianta)

Streetwise felt struck, blades was wrong... He can't push himself to her life... His visor dimmed and he tolk a deep breath to stay calm

"I dont care, give it to me... I wont let you die like this.. if you dont want to give it to me then... Then... Then atleast let ratchet or first aid know sk someine could actually helped this"(Streetwise)

Halianta look down to her arm... It felt.. numb she stand up

"Fine..."(halianta)

Halianta gave her needle to streetwise, streetwise blink and look at her

"I dont want to trouble more people"(halianta)  
"That's my girl"(Streetwise)  
"... Im sorry"(halianta)

'Is she... Crying?' Streetwise asked himself, halianta move closer and hug him

"I didn't mean to make you worried"(halianta)  
"....... Im fine with it... As long as... You didn't do this again"(Streetwise)

Affection? She rarely show affection this way... Streetwise smile and hug back

"Blades wrong you know"(halianta)

Streetwise froze... They stop hugging halianta shake her head

"Blades wrong... No one will like it if someone push themself inside the person life"(halianta)  
"That's what I've been thinking"(Streetwise)  
"all this afdection thing makes me felt akward"(halianta)  
"Wanna go and prank blades? I m free today"(Streetwise)  
"Hell yeah brother"(halianta)  
"Dont call me brother it felt weirder"(Streetwise)  
"Yea sorry didn't mean that... Uhh street?"(halianta)  
"Yeah?"(Streetwise)  
"..... I Lo-...... Thanks youre a good friend"(halianta)  
"You are too"(Streetwise)  
"NOW LET'S START THE WAR OF PAINT"(halianta)  
"WAIT WHAT?!"(streetwise)


	18. Incorrect quote 9

If i die==

Streetwise: If I died tomorrow, would you mourn?

Blades: Actually, I think we’d all praise the fragging primus that you’re finally getting some sleep.

Spider==

Fireflight: Don't go in the main room.

Skydive:Why?

Fireflight: I saw a spider.

Skydive:did you kill it?

Fireflight: I have two arms and it has eight! It's not fair!

A good father==

Hot spot:first aid are you sure vortex can take care of rotary?

First aid:trust me he's a good father..

In another place...

Vortex: Hey, woah, don't run with that knife! With the blade towards you. You want to hold it away from you so you can slice and stab! There you go...

Badass princess==

Ghea (halianta):But you were... How did...

Hassan(Streetwise): 'Cause I'm a badass, Princess!

Ghea: You're a badass princess?

Hassan: What? No, no, no. There's a comma. You know, I'm a badass, comma, prince...

Ghea: Yeah. Yeah, whatever you say...

Blocked==

Dragstrip:Ugh, I wish you could block people in real life.

Motormaster: Restraining order.

Dead end: Murder.

is cheaper==

Vortex: I can't believe you're single on Valentine's Day.

Brawl: Well, you know what they say. Roses are red, violets are blue...

Onslaught: Don't.

Brawl, holding up a cube of high grade: high grade is cheaper than dinner for two!

not gay==

Vortex:I’m not gay but you look fucking hot in that Colour, aid

First Aid: We’re conjunx endura, Vortex

When i die==

Halianta: When I get murdered can you make sure I’m an unsolved case?

Streetwise:what?

Halianta:i want to be on buzzfed unsolve

Streetwise: Can we go back to the part when you said “When I get murdered”?

Who will==

Daniel: But, if you leave, who will take the blame when I put live raccoons in the trunk of my dad's car?

Sixshot:will you atleast stay away from trouble

Daniel:no

Atleast==

Blast off: I was watching the younglings play hide and seek in the base and yours hid behind a random dead body

Vortex:....... At least i dont need to save for collage

Late==

Prowl: you're 20 minutes late

Halianta:i was uh... Dropping my sister off

Prowl: what's your sister name?

Halianta: Torple. I don't know. That's not a name. I don't have a sister...My sister's name is Stephanie?


	19. Surprisingly he's clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (im late but its ok)  
> Valentine day story
> 
> By my most favorite otp and its also a rare pair-

Scattershot pov.

I hate this day, really hated it.... I wish i could just go to my berth and sleep and forgot all of these doesn't exist, i wish i could just... Cuddle up with sixshot- WAIT!!! Why am i starting to think that no no no scattershot keep yourself in line dont start day dreaming, i sit down on the couch

"Yo scatt!"(AfterBurner)

No... Why must him... Why must someone called me, i shifted my helm lazily at him giving him a questionable look, AfterBurner look at me he gave a nervous smile... I bet he already feel the frustration inside of me from the bond

"Nothing, you.... Uhh should probably go ask sixshot to meet up"(AfterBurner)  
"Unusual of you"(scattershot)  
"Im trying to help you, you've been acting like this since last month and that one month... You didn't go out... At all did you and sixshot got a fight or something, it's none of my business but it's my business if YOU are being so gloomy like this"(AfterBurner)  
"Noo we didn't fight... It's just... He's been busy I've been busy-"(scattershot)  
"Nonsense, busy wont be a reason, go comm him and ask him on a date, then i HOPE YOU DONT BE LIKE THIS AT ALL"(AfterBurner)

AfterBurner yelled at my face, he's right... I should talk to sixshot.. no no i cant... I don't want sixshot to think im being to clingy.... Or im just disturbing his work... Dammit

"Geez you really stuck in your mind a lot when you haven't meet your boyfriend"(AfterBurner)  
"I JUST don't want to disturb his work"(scattershot)  
"You disturb nosecone work all the time"(AfterBurner)  
"Its not the same"(scattershot)  
"What's not same?"(lightspeed)  
"Scattershot dont want to disturb his boyfriend work"(AfterBurner)  
"I did that to Cutthroat all the time"(strafe)  
"Cutthroat isnt sixshot"(scattershot)  
"Trust me... None of us want you to be gloomy and so lost in your head for the next month or week or day"(AfterBurner)  
"Yea its annoying you didn't stop AfterBurner and strafe mischief"(lightspeed)  
"I'll think about it"(scattershot)

I gave them a nod, i stand up and walk to my berth room... I sat down on the berth... I hesitate but then i comm sixshot

 _//hey.....//_ (scattershot)  
 _//hi, unusual of you to call first//_ (sixshot)  
 _//am i uhh disturbing you?//_ (scattershot)  
 _//no, if its you... Im never be disturb.... So what's up?//_ (sixshot)  
 _//i uhh... Nothing... Just i.. -//_ (scattershot)

I didn't get to finish my sentence when i felt sixshot bond was... So close to me 

"Miss me?"(sixshot)

I flinch and look behind me, he was standing on the berth.... My face heated I gave him a smile and nod.. he sat down next to me

"Cutthroat got a comm from strafe a few weeks ago on how you change dramatically when we didn't meet for a month, i try to work faster so... Cutthroat will stop yelling at me and telling me to go meet you, because he said strafe even tell him that he want a divorce if Cutthroat can't get me to meet you"(sixshot)  
"Ahaha, sorry... It's bothering you is it?"(scattershot)  
"No... I'm relieved actually.... Because i know you actually loved me"(sixshot)

I can't help but smile again... Primus why does he always make me feel calm... I slowly move my body closer, why am i nervous at this... I usually feel confident i look up at sixshot he was staring at me making me more nervous.. i look back down and shifted myself closer to him i knee on the berth trying to get myself as high as him putting both of my arm around his shoulderplate, he Take off his mask automatically... This going to be a long night

//Meanwhile//

No one pov.

"ARRRGHHH!!! SIXSHOT!!"(scattershot)

Scattershot sound can be heard around the technobots shared quarter, nosecone was lucky he wasn't there to hear it but the other 3 technobots is trying not to speak or do anything and AfterBurner is trying so hsrd not to rip open his brother room door and yelled at sixshot and scattershot for not keeping it in low volume

"Should we... Uhhh go?"(lightspeed)  
"Yea we should"(AfterBurner)  
"Hey... Drga nosecone here 🤭😏"(strafe)  
"No... Dont we suffer like this we dont need him to do so"(lightspeed)  
"Good idea strafe"(AfterBurner)  
"No AfterBurner no"(lightspeed)

Before AfterBurner and strafe could ran to the door it was open, revealing a very confused nosecone.. then the door close there was silent

"Why are you guys .. and why is scattershot side of bond is closed?"(nosecone)  
"GAH!!! THERE!! SIXSHOT!! PLEASE!"(scattershot)  
"That- answer your question"(AfterBurner)  
".... Understandable have a nice day all fo you im leaving"(nosecone)

Nosecone was pulled back from the door by strafe

"NO YOU COME BACK HERE!! AND SUFFER WITH US-"(strafe)  
"NO THANKS"(nosecone)

//Later//

Scattershot cuddle close to sixshot, didn't let the Decepticon go... The room was a mess because of sixshot keep kicking the armors at a random place and hitting everything around but none of them care... Scattershot gave a faint sigh of relief

"You're adorable... can't even handle being away from me too long.... Why not join me to the Decepticon side?"(sixshot)  
"Shut up con, that's just gonna be in your stupid dream"(scattershot)  
"Ah there you go.... You're back to normal"(sixshot)

Then the door slam open

"ALRIGHT CON TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE!!!"(AfterBurner)  
"AfterBurner.... I will take your shift if you let us be for the next morning"(scattershot)  
" ...fine, but im watching you.... If you dare to hurt him i wi-"(AfterBurner)  
"AFTERBURNER"(Scattershot)  
"Yea yea fine"(AfterBurner)

AfterBurner huffed and leave, the door open again revealing lightspeed and nosecone

"Scattershot are you hurt?"(lightspeed)  
"No"(scattershot)  
"Did you use protection?"(nosecone)  
"Uhhhhhhhh......."(scattershot)

Slag, they forgot... They look at each other and look at the worried technobots

"No?"(scattershot)  
"ok that's IT AAA!!!"(AfterBurner)  
"NO!"(nosecone)

AfterBurner was going to attack sixshot but he was stopped by strafe and nosecone and was dragged out of the room..

"Have a good night"(lightspeed)

Then the door shut close leaving the 2 alone, scattershot lay back down on sixshot arm

"You're team is overprotective"(sixshot)  
"What can i say?.... They're just worried"(scattershot)  
"Im gonna need to leave soon"(sixshot)  
"I know"(scattershot)

//Later//

Scattershot awake he was alone but he's room was clean, he wasn't wearing his armor... So it wasn't a dream.. a few moment later he walk out of his room

"Morning"(lightspeed)  
"Morning"(scattershot)

And now back to what i usually do.... Without getting stuck inside my mind and my team dont need to worry anymore


	20. Incorrect quote 10

Grow up==

Fireflight:ironhide told me to grow up

Skyfire:and what did you tell her?

Fireflight: Oh, I was speechless. I had, like, thirty-six gummy bears in my mouth.

Fight in that dress==

Ghea (halianta):you dont think i can fight because im a girl.

Liam (hot spot):i dont think you can fight because youre in a wedding dress,for what it's worth,i dont think brandon can fight in that wedding dress either

Brandon (blades):perhaps not but i would be a radiant bride

Do i look straight?==

Hot spot:do i look straight?

Blades:not in the slightest

Hot spot:no i mean my parking

poem==

Aircutter:......starwaver i have a poem for you

Starwaver:wow really

Aircutter:yea really only for you

Starwaver:i wanna hear it

Aircitter:ok...here we go  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Faces like you belong in zoo  
Dont be sad ill be there too  
Not in the cage  
But laughing at you

Rotary:AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!

True==

Motormaster: we have a real mot**rf**ker here, a true idiot child, someone please come collect your bas**rd....... oh wait those are mine 

Wildrider:OwO

Dragstrip:UwU

Breakdown:qwq

Dead end:..... :/

Blast off being blast off==

OnSlaught:BLAST OFF BRAWL IS HIT HE NEEDS HELP

Blast off:Oh sorry onslaught i am not a medic so guess i cant help brawl right now tell hin to help himself if he can't then don't worry i already starting making a grave for him

OnSlaught:.........wtf blast off

Down floor==

Cutthroat:if you didnt stop talking i will jump out of the window

Blot:but we're on the bottom floor

Cutthroat:i know i just want a dramatic exit

Friend==

Silverbolt:*walking inside a certail room* Hey scatt!

Hot spot:*followed* Yo scatt!

Halainta:*also entering the room* sup scatt!

Scattershot:hi friend,and their friends who seems to never hang out at their own quarter

Scream==

Breakdown:[Screams]

Wildrider: [Screams louder to assert dominance]

Dead end: Should we do something?

Motormaster: No, I want to see who wins.

Will never==

Swindle:Slaught will never agree to this plan.

Vortex : Sure he will.

Swindle : I tried 3 times already.

Spacestrike : wow. Pathetic. Now watch a master work *turning to onslaught with wide optics* sire, can we-

OnSlaught : Yes.


	21. 50 sentance

#1 Height  
Skywillow look down from the cliff her body shiver "carrier.... I cant do it" she said "....like carrier like daughter ey silverbolt" slingshot chulked, its to high and it scares the young sparkling

#2 Suggestion  
"I suggest tell the sparkling who is their sire or you 4 might be in more big trouble"lightspeed sigh and shake his head "wait me too? I dont even have a thing for cons" AfterBurner said confused "oh no not you or scattershot or nosecone i just mean like one of you should tell aircutter the truth, but i suggest you AfterBurner tell halianta where you hide her spare arrow" "haha... No"

#3 truth behind a lie  
Everything in the world is a pain, that's what aircutter alwasy think, he felt like he's left out... Didn't mnow that his sire was a Decepticon until one day he find out for himself "is my sire... A Decepticon?" And then strafe choked on his drink optic wided looking at aircitter

#4 Hug  
"I told you dont hug me!" Slingshot hissed "but-" "no but! Just... Stop trying to hug me flight!" He growl then walk away from fireflight who have a sad face

#5 uncle  
Envy sat up she hissed she feel her whole body hurt "why?... Why do you save me? You could've save yourself..." Aircutter as he padded torward the injured Decepticon "it's because you are..... You're my family" envy smiled, Aircutter looked at her confused

#6 Night  
The night was scary for strafe to even take a rest, he kept looking around scared of what might come until a smaller sevo touch his as he look down at a sparkling with grey frame and yellow wings... He know he wont be alone... Maybe the night isn't as bad as it- then theres a random sound from outside yep strafe pulls out his gun and shoot at a random direction

#7 found out  
"I knew it" halianta growl "YOU TOOK MY SPARE ARROW" she yelled and point at AfterBurner who just look at her with a smug face "HOW DARE YOU NOW YOU SHALL BE PUNISH WITH.... PILLOW ATTACK!!!" And then halianta keep hitting AfterBurner untill he tell her where the arrow is

#8 Wait  
"Be patient,we dont know what might come" Streetwise said but then when they wait and wait nothing happened blades stand up and just start hitting the cons... "I regret we bring him here this was supposed to be a stealth mission" aid huffed

#9 Lie  
Halianta sat down on the couch "are you alright hal?" Lightspeed ask halianta smiled cheerfully and nooded "of course!" She said but there was this pain that she didnt tell

#10 disguise  
Halianta turn to her holoform, a person she design by her own black long hair her right eye covered with the hair and a stripe of red and blue,black jacket with a red lightning symbol and a cape split into two side just like a wing a fake kitty ear "so what do you think?" Halianta asked as she gave a smile at melina

#11 Home  
They say home is a place to return to, a place to feel save... Skywillow didn't know if she even have home... She have been blinded with the war she look down at her servo and cry little did she know her carrier will always be there for her and he will always be her home

#12 dissapointed  
"I was hoping a sparkling-" "DONT YOU PICK A FIGHT WITH ME MISTER!!" Scattershot yelled he was imbarrest and mad at the same time "what?? You dont want a sparkling?" Sixshto asked "DID YOU FRAG ME JUST FOR THAT?!" "No, i love you.... But im also dissapointed" and then scattershot start yelling at him again on how sparkling can be a bit handful especially now that quickswitch and halianta start to asked him if he's sparked and the answer always "no"

#13 Attention  
Its been more then a week her creators haven't gave her any attention... Starwaver poke her sire servo but he didnt gave her any attention he just focust on his datapad, she then walk torward her carried she pull his wing but he didn't answer focus on his gun... Then she sat down in the middle of the room "YOU DONT LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!!" She yelled and cry both blades and slingshot quickly throw what ever they're holding and ran torward the crying sparkling

#14 Million  
"I just ask how old are you" starwaver said a bit worrying now that halianta count more then 5 hours "shh... Hold on, i think im 5 million year old kr huh i forgot" halianta smile "something something million?" Starwaver and halianta nod

#15 the reason for me to live  
Dead end look down at nosecone who seems to have fallen into recharge head on his shoulder arm wrap around dead end, maybe there is a reason to stay alive...

#16 Wonderful  
Vortex smirk as he see's the energon on the floor and the bots that scream in pain... This is just... So... Wonderful seeing the pain and death...just so... Wonderful

#17 Choice  
Dead End is a cuicidal,always negative thinking and nobody can chance that,nosecone knew that but he still love dead end no matter what the stunticon say and So be it.

#18 Bird  
Skywillow look confused at the flying creature "carrier what are those?" Skywillow ask, silverbolt look up from his datapad"that's a bird"

#19 Nightmare  
Strafe woke up as tear fall down her eye she cried in her sleep as she know what will happen as the nightmare of loosing his sparkling repeated in his mind

#20 Nature  
"....may i ask is that a lion in a cage with a cow????" Skydive asked confused, fireflight and kiara look at skydive then nod "we're gonna see the circle of life" fireflight said cheerfully "you do know nature nurder eachother right?" "Wait what-" and then fire flight try to take the lion away from the cow who is abdly injured

#21 Miss you  
Skywillow transform from mid air, her feet touch the ground she quickly dash torward the Decepticon.. she jump at him and wrap her arm around him hugging him tigh "i miss you sire!" She smile "i miss you too" motormaster hug back he look at silverbolt who start 5 feet away fron them "come on silver, dont you miss me?" He asked the aerial commander blush and look away with a small smile on his face

#22 Fun  
Saki smiled as his siblings was having fun he look around the party so this is fun?

#23 Care  
Rotary was asleep when first aid walk inside his room the medic smiled as he lean down to his son and kiss rotary's forehead "have a nice dream rotary....."

#24 dazzling attractive  
"Hey lightspeed mind explain why femme keep asking you out?" Halianta asked in annoyance "why so?" "They wont stip asking me if youre singel" halianta growl "oh that... it's because im just so dazzling attractive to them" "ew" strafe said in disgust "it's true, he's very attractive strafe" "are you cheating on Streetwise?" "What no, lightspeed is my brother.. why would i-" and theb strafe and halianta start argue

#25 on my own  
Halianta always felt like she didn't belong with the others... And got to do everything on her own

#26 Ruler  
Air raid stand up proudly on the table and he yelled "I AM THE NEW EMPEROR OF UNDERWEAR YOU SHALL SURRENDER TO ME" and the whole room trying to hold their laugh at the drunk air raid "AIR RAID GET OFF THE TABLE" silverbolt yelled

#27 Like sire like son  
"What hapoened to you?" Brawl asked there was a amused tone, spacestrike huffed and gave out a grumble "none of your business, go back to work" he said coldly as he leave.. vortex lean torward brawl "remind you of someone?" He giggles "yes... Onslaught"

#28 Time  
Time is a mysterious thing... And sometimes rotary waste his time on fixing things but sometimes he also waste his time annoying his cousins and the other sparkling his age-

#29 meeting  
Envy wasn't in the mood to go to a battle but again her sire drag her into one ot it... She was feeling bored while ripping autobots to half with her teeth then something entertain her... a grey and yellow winged spaceship crash at her "Sorry- wait...i wasn't supposed to say sorry" envy and the strange bot both transform to their robot form "....huh you look familiar" envy said curiously forgotting that they are in a war, aircutter huffed and walk away didn't say anything he dissapear in the distance "he looks like" and she gave a glance at her uncle who soar around the sky "cutthroat" she said

#30 Candle  
"Melina did you" lightspeed was so confused what is the girl doing now "hm? Oh heyyyyy lightspeed nice for you to stop by look i found out cow eat candles" "i tried to told her not too" marissa sigh.. and then the cow fainted "............. Who want the cow beef?" Melina asked of course no one does-

#31 Shower  
Vortex was standing ontop of a cliff looking down to a sea for 2 second later blastoff lifted his feet and kick vortex to the sea

#32 Bother  
"Starwaver why do you bother with me?" Rotary asked, the aerial only giggles "you see... Im curious who's your sire?" "I dont know and i dont care" rotary rolled his eye behind his blue visor "sad... Hey wa-" "stop bothering me if I'm working" he gave a glare at his cousin

#33 Rain  
The water drop from the sky groove look up at the clowdy sky with water drop "uncle is the sky crying?" Asked starwaver, groove smile and answer "it might be...." "What makes the sky cry?" "Who knows" the 2 keep watching the rain falls

#34 Stay With Me  
A small sparkling whimper shaking inside a box it was cold, it closed it's optic wishing the world would end until it felt the box was lifted slowly opening its optic to see a pair of red staring down at it "hey there little guy, where did you came from?" Asked the black car smiling down at the sparkling

#35 Not Alone  
But little did halianta know when she fall from the sky... She thought she was alone no one is going to save her... Untill 6 large servo put her injured body to the ground "thanks" she smile at the combiners

#36 Stargazing  
Lightspeed sat down in the middle of the grassfiend he look up at the sky filled with stars hoping one day he could go there

#37 ground  
She jump up on one of the aerialbots, the black plane try to shake her off "GET OFF ME KID" the plane yelled he finally able to shake the youngling off him "PHYRABLADE" yelled a small hydra with 4 head who was pinned down by metroplex phyrablade didn't know what to do she was falling... Untill someone finally catch her "next time... Stay on the ground" motormaster informed her, she gave a smile and nod

#38 Power  
Knowledge is always the power of everything, but sometimes... You dint need knowledge to deal with your problems... blades stand looking down at the dead body of a random decepticon... you just need... To let it all out

#39 Fear  
"Leave me alone!" Aircutter snap at Skywillow, the other flyer only flinch and nod.. aircutter finally alone in his room... He's actually afraid.... He hate being alone but he also hate others being near him... He's afraid... He hated fear... Its the worse, he curl up on his berth crying fearing of what would come from the dark

#40 regretful  
"So..... You can turn to a dragon right?" Spacestrike asked aircutter look up from his datapad "yes... Why?" Then a smirk shown on his gestalt team leader... This is not good aircutter regret saying yes...

#41 Snowflake  
First Aid look around there was a White thing fall down from the sky as he open his servo and a Snow fall down to his servo slowly

#42 Circle of life  
"What's that?" Fireflight asked "i dont know is that human killing the sheep?" First aid asked, the 2 stare at the human from a far, "he murdering the poor sheep" fireflight cried "that's called the circle of life" air raid added

#43 Love  
"I. Love. You" hun-grrr whispered at the sleeping sinnertwin under his arm, his tail swayed to the side and he smile "watching him sleep? Creepy" blot giggles "shut up and get out" hun-grrr gave him a low growl and then blot leave

#44 Fire  
"SWINDLE HELP!!!" Hot spot yelled he ran out of the kitchen, swindle was counting money on the table he look up to see his conjunx endura running to him and tackle hug him "whoa whoa calm down what's wrong?!" "FIRE FIRE I ACCIDENTALLY BURN THE KITCHEN!!!" Swindle didn't respond "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!?" "hot spot.... Beloved... sweetspark.... YOURE A FIRE TRUCK" swindle yelled back "oh... Right-"

#45 Water  
"So fish alive under the sea?" "Yea" hot spot response, groove look back to the water "can human breath underwater?" He asked again... "Yes they can if they try really hard" "BLADES NO!! THEY CAN'T!!" First aid yelled at his brother

#46 Sunshine  
"күн сәулесі!" Halianta said, streetwise look up with confused look "what?" He asked, "күн сәулесі" she repeated then she smile "it means sunshine" "when did you learn that?" "I have no other job... I learna few things about other languages.... күн сәулесі" "why are you keep calling me that?" "Because youre my sunshine!" Halianta cheered "あなたも私の太陽です" streetwise answered "awww that's sweet" "frag i dont know you understand japan-" streetwise covered his face with his datapad blushing

#47 working together  
"Look i know we dont have good history you hate me i hate you-" halianta was cut off by a loud bomb explosion from a far "but IF WE WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE WE NEED- TO WORK TOGETHER" she yelled trying to be louder then the explosion, Cutthroat rolled his eye "fine... But only this once" he agreed

#48 Jealousy  
Since the war is over a few femme con took intrest in cutthroat, strafe doesn't like it... He glare at everyone that come close... When they arrived back home "It's cute that youre jealous of those femmes" "I- I A-AM N-NOT!" Strafe yelled face burnign red, Cutthroat lifted strafe chin with a smirk in his face "i know youre lying... Youre jealous... But you do know youre my most favorite Trophy" and surprisingly strafe smile and didn't hit him

#49 View  
"Beautiful view" blast off started onslaught gave him a nod "it is" he said... Sitting back to the shuttle chair.. they were in space "is spacestrike asleep?" "Hm... Yes" onslaught answered again looking to his side to see his one and only sparkling asleep on the chair

#50 Goodbye  
The war is over, autobots and Decepticons lived together now... Scattershot pack up his stuff putting it in the shuttle "so you're leaving?" Lightspeed asked "well... Me and sixshot has plan in another city so its a yes" "is the city far?" "....... Yes it is very far" "does this mean goodbye?" Strafe asked "let's just... Say.. see you later and hope we'll meet again" scattershot response he gave his brothers a hug before he went into the shuttle and fly away..


	22. Incorrect quote 11

Straight in the eye==

First Aid:I want you to look me straight in the optics

Vortex:You can't have me look at those optics and expect Me to be straight

Google map said==

Hot spot:Google maps says it’ll take me fifteen minutes to walk to my destination. Bitch, I am caffeinated, gay, and I have long legs I’ll see you in five.

Scattershot:.......

Silverbolt:....... O welp

The doctor==

Vortex: the doctor said i only have a little time to live

Brawl:what?? Do you have some sickness or something?

Vortex: no i just pissed him off so badly

Hook:I AM SOO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice cream==

Sinister (rotary): broken? That's what we're going with? You wanna know what broken MEANS? DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT 'BROKEN' UNTIL YOU'VE LOST EVERY FATHER FIGURE YOU'VE EVER HAD. DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT BROKEN UNTIL YOU'VE WATCHED YOUR MENTOR- NO, FATHER- TAKE HIS LAST BREATH. Broken is when you're SIXTEEN and ALREADY HAVE PTSD from fighting TWO BRUTAL BATTLES IN ONE DAY. I have unresolvable trust issues after being betrayed and almost KILLED by a man I respected. I can't let myself love without being terrified that I'll lose them. I'm plagued by nightmares night after night, but GUESS WHAT? THEY DON'T FUCKING END WHEN I WAKE UP

McDonald's server, calling security: sir please it's an ice cream machine

Controling the team==

Silverbolt:people always ask me how I manage the team.

Skyfire:....

Silverbolt: The secret is, I don't. I have no control over them whatsoever. This morning, fireflight called my name, and when I showed up to see what's going on, airraid shot me in the throat with a nerf gun.

Swear==

Vortex:s*it

Phyrablades:sh*t

*sometimes later*

Hun-grrr:you will stay here and think of what you did!, do you swear? 

Vortex:everytime motherfu**er

Hun-grrr:2 more hour in the detection box.... 

War==

Scattershot: WE. DECLARE. WAR

Rodimus prime: You can’t just say war and expect anything to happen

Scattershot: i didn’t say it, u declared it

Trash==

Megatron: *about the mess in the place* Get this piece of trash out of here!

Soundwave:*looked at starscream* You heard the lord, get out of here.

Fault==

Skydive:everyone this is my fault

Fireflight:No its my fault

Silverbolt:no both of you its my fault

Slingshot: Yeah, that’s true. It’s THEIR faults.

Chance==

Vortex: Hey what should I change into?

First Aid:a better person


	23. Incorrect quote 12

Often==

Streetwise:*trying to flirt* hey beautiful you come here often? ;) 

Halianta:.... Street this is the autobot base.. of course im here often

Streetwise:*akward smile*

Youre type==

Dragstrip: YOU’RE LOSING A LOT OF ENERGON. WHAT’S YOUR TYPE?

Dead end: *Leaking out* average, mech, brownish orange, blue eye, scientist , a drill, caring-

Dragstrip: I MEANT ENERGON TYPE

Dead end:oh.. *looks down at her wound*... Magenta

Dead end no==

Dead end: have you ever just wanted to die but then realized that you’re already dead inside and that’s the closest to dead you’ll ever get because SOMEbody *looks at nosecone* won’t let you die.

Nosecone:we’ve talked about this-

Hugging==

Lightspeed:*hug halianta*

Halianta:why are you applying external pressure on me using your form? 

Lightspeed:a hug... Its called a hug halianta

Coolest==

Lightspeed:ok strafe truth or dare

Strafe:dare

Halianta:I dare you to kiss the coolest guy you think in the room~

Strafe:alright.. *walk away* Cutthroat... Can i ask you something? 

Cutthroat:hm? What is it? 

Strafe: you're blocking the mirror I want you to move away..

Hold this==

Hun-grrr:here i need you to hold this for me

Sinnertwin:thats your hand

Hun-grrr:yes

dollar==

Sixshot:Would you shoot your best friend in the leg for ten million dollars?

Halianta:Dude shoot me, and then when my leg heals we can buy a huge ass house and range rovers.

Hun-grrr:Hey you can shoot me too and then we’ll have twenty million dollars.

Halianta:Good thinking. F**k the system.

Sixshot:*facepalm*

burning==

First aid, walking down stairs: Is something burning..?

Vortex, leaning seductively against the counter: Just my desire for you.~

First aid: VORTEX, the toaster is on fire.

Vortex:.. oh also that, but it's not important

3R==

skywillow:what is a 3R?

Slingshot:whaaat..... you dont know what is a 3R? A 3R is...

Fireflight:Rest!

Skydive:Repair!

Air raid:Relax bro~

Silverbolt:*slap fireflight, Skydive and air raid face*

Skydive:why me??

Calling each other name==

Hot Spot:OnSlaught.......

OnSlaught:Hot Spot........

Blades:blades

Hot Spot:....blades please

Blades:what!?i thought we were calling each other name


	24. Incorrect quote 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes i put the ones from swapped

Your boyfriend==

hun-grrr: glitch

sinnertwin: I've been called worse than that

hun-grrr: oh yea like what?

sinnertwin: your conjunx endura

Impressed==

cutthroat: help me to impressed strafe

blot: just try to look smart

//Later//

strafe: Hey! cutthroat

cutthroat: a wise man once said "hello"

Balancing==

Scattershot: so the good kids get presents and now the bad Kids spend internity suffering in hell?

Sixshot: yea

Scattershot: if we're balancing things out

Sixshot:*wheeze*

Scattershot: then Santa should drag you up to heaven

Sixshot: yea exactly

Going to==

Jumal:if you pissed off what ever is in here, and we die, i will still be mad at you up in heaven

Melina:*laughing* you think im going to heaven?! *To the murderer in the room* HE THINKS IM GOING TO HEAVEN!!!

Melina and the murderer:*start to laugh*

Racist==

Silverbolt: Coast is clear, not a murderer in sight.. except for you know *look at Halianta,slingshot, scattershot and blades*

Hot spot: is that what we should call you four? 'murderers'?

Blades: well it's not really accurate.

Halianta: and we consider it to be a LITTLE racist toward the murderers

Slingshot: yea

Scattershot:we are better than them

The other gestalts:*groan*

bite==

Marissa:Why do you want to bite people?

Halianta:Some of them deserve it

kill you==

Dragstrip: I could kill you if I wanted to.

Dead End: Yeah, so could another pokemon. So could a dog. So could a dedicated duck. You aren't special.


	25. Incorrect quote 14

no drug==

At a meeting

Melina: Say yes to drugs.

Marissa: Say no to drugs.

Jumal: It doesn't matter what you tell drugs, cause if you're talking to drugs, you're taking them.

bees==

Groove: Hello, welcome to Applebees! What would you like, apples or bees?

First Aid: Bees?

Groove: Ok! Hot spot, he chose bees!

First Aid: W-Wait-

Hot spot: *carrying a jar of bees*

First Aid: I SAID WAIT-

married==

Cutthroat: Ok, so you and I are married.

Strafe: We aren't married.

Cutthroat: Relax, it's only pretend.

Strafe: I don't want to play pretend.

Cutthroat: Scared you'll like it?

Strafe: Ok, fine, if we're married, then I want a divorce.

Sixshot: Are they always like this?

Hun-grrr and scattershot: Yep!

useless==

Solar: I'm useless here...

Kiara: No you're not! You can be used as a bad example.

Punch him==

Strafe: You don't understand. I like Cutthroat but I don't like Cutthroat, I have very positive feelings of attraction towards him. But I also kind of want to punch him in the face.

Scattershot:.... Understand- punch him

Hun-grrr:no don't punch him

expelled==

Teacher: You're expelled.

Melina: *hands in gun and badge*

Teacher: You're a student, how did you get those?

Put up with me==

Bolt:hun-grrr you deserve an award for putting up with us-

Hun-grrr:no i need no reward this team is my reward,i like spending times with all of you fragger

//Meanwhile//

Strafe:to be honest you should get an award for putting up with us

Scattershot:damn fu**ing straight i do-


	26. Incorrect quote 15

hell==

Vor:am i in hell?

Slaught:no,if you were you would be on a throne and the devils will be packing

Good and bad==

Criminal:i like the whole "good cop and bad cop" you have with dark ethan

Streetwise:its more like i respect you and she doesn't

Melina: precisely

Christmas==

Nosecone:*sees a creepy doll and he shivers*

AfterBurner:*notice the doll*....* Whisper to Nosecone audio* Im gonna buy you one of those for Christmas

Nosecone:shut up afterburner

dramatically off into the distance==

Motormaster: Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? It makes me feel worse.

Drag strip, looking dramatically off into the distance: I don't know what you're talking about.

Will==

[game night]

Blast off: [grabs vortex by the arm] Alright, everyone partner up. [whispering] If we lose, youre out of my will.

Vortex: I was in your will?

Cave monkey==

Skydive: So when do you think we'll see a big hairy boy?

Air raid: Please call them cave monkey.

train of thought==

Dead end: Ah yes, my train of thought. Or as i like to call it, the anxiety express.

Nosecone:you want to talk about it?

Dead end:no

here to==

Rodimus prime: Why are you three here?

Silverbolt:Im here to help!

Hot spot: I'm here to help too!

Scattershot: I'm here to make things worse!

sacrifice==

Onslaught, before any risky situation: Some of you may die, but thats a sacrifice Im willing to make.

The rest of the gestalts:........

clear==

Onslaught: The doctor said that I was perfectly fine. Except for this massive burn scar. And a broken rib. Which was right next to two other broken ribs.

Blast off: Did he clear you or not?

Onslaught: He did not. Alright, lets get to work.


	27. Incorrect quote 16

Flip==

Blot:can you flip a bottle?

Cutthroat:why a bottle? Why not a table instead so it will hit halianta head....

Blot:you my friend are having problem

Cutthroat:and you my friend are the problem

Blot:wh-

Doing==

*After ethan (onslaught) failing a test and got detention because of amari (brawl)*

Ethan:*frozen like a statue*

Blare (blast off):*leaning to the detention room door* what are you even doing?

Ethan:*looking down to his hand terrified* I have no idea anymore. My life is spiraling out of control

Pray==

Silverbolt:i should've pray for ancestors for luck

Motormaster:how lucky could they be? They're dead

Mouth==

Motormaster:you never open your mouth

Onslaught:and you never shut your mouth

Wildrider: extrovert vs introvert am i right?

How much==

Nosecone:in the scale of 1 to 200 how much you want to kill youreself?

Dead end:.....what is the highest number i can get without making myself worried?

Nosecone:0... its 0 and im getting you an appointment and a therapist

Look who==

Springer:you got an issue..

Rodimus prime:LOOK who's textling.... talking?

Springer:*facepaw*

Divorce==

Sixshot: SCATTERSHOT I WILL DIVORCE YOU IF YOU LOCK ME OUT!!! *Banging on the berthroom door*

Scattershot:*just chillin and nod* no you wont

Sixshot:YES I WILL!!

Scattershot:ok

Sixshot:OPEN THE DOOR!!!

scattershot:no, you choose... Divorce me and I'll open the door or you sleep on the couch?!

Sixshot:.......

//Later//

Scattershot:*walk out of the room to see sixshot sleeping on the couch*... I knew you wont

Guess what==

Hun-grrr:guess what halianta did!

Sixshot: halianta blow up the kitchen again?

Hun-grrr:no...atleast not yet

Sixshot: but thats IMPOSSIBLE

Love==

Swindle:what the hell is this feeling?

Rawl:what...whats the feeling are you sick?

Swindle:OF COURSE IM NOT... its feels like i need him... theres butterfly in my stomach... and my face is always burning when i think of him..

Brawl: swindle thats love.. youre fallling in love

Swindle:...No... That's impossible sickness that you just said.....im sick..SLAUGHT IM SICK!!!!!

Brawl:*facepaw*

Door==

Motormaster:phyrablades which door?

Phyrablades:the door

Motormaster:THERES LIKE MILLION OF DOORS HERE

Phyrablades:the one with a red colour

Motormaster:>:0 ALL OF THEM ARE RED PHYRA

Phyrablades:the one that said its name was a door MM!

Motormaster:....ALL OF THEM NAMED WAS A DOO-*saw a door with the name "was a door"*...you know what... never mind


	28. Incorrect quote 17

planet==

Onslaught: So did they call the planet Empyrean after observing the bird species there?

Blast off: Yes, they were like, "Angels!" Just like how people saw manatees for the first time and were like, "Mermaids!"

Onslaught: Is there a planet of manatee aliens too?

Blast off: Yes. It is called Planatee.

Bite==

Halianta:come on kids i wont bite

Starwaver:are you sure

Halianta:positive!! *Lean to AfterBurner and whisper to his audio* well i bite a kid once actually

AfterBurner:*chuckled* fucked up funny

flashlight==

Sixshot: Blot, get your flashlight out of my optics

Blot, *non stop screaming*

Sixshot: I don't care if my "eyes are glowing" and that "that isn't normal", what's not normal is how bright your torch is tURn iT oFf

starve==

Halianta: They left them women and children and the elderly to starve AND DIE IN THE BATTLEFIELD!!!. *Wheeze*

Scattershot:*chuckled*

Motormaster: *begins laughing loudly*

Vortex:*giggles*

Slingshot:*fall to the groubd laughing* 

Wildrider and strafe:*wheeze*

Dead end:*laugh*

Blades and cutthroat:*cant hold tears fall down while laughing*

Sixshot and blast off:*try to hold their laugh while shaking his head*

Hun-grrr:*giggle* nice one

Everyone else from the gestalts: the demon, has called to the other demons to show themself by laughing at something like this

a deal with myself==

Lightspeed: how have you survived this long?

Halianta: dumb luck and a deal with myself.

Lightspeed: you mean... a deal with the devil?

Halianta: no, i meant a deal with myself.

id love to==

A random bot: WHY DONT YOU JUST DIE ALREADY

Dead end: Well I've thought about it and believe me I'd love to but… *gestures to nosecone*

Random bot: Point taken.

Manipulative==

Rippersnapper:so how did you manage to actually earn strafe trust?

Cutthroat:i told him im him only option of survivor and there's nothing else he could do about it or the monster form the shadow will get him-

AfterBurner:*kick open the door*YOU DARE TO MANIPULATE MY BROTHER!!!! *pounch on Cutthroat*

Cutthroat:IT WAS A JOKE!!!

roleplay==

QuickSwitch: I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

Oneshot: *mock scolding* Well, you put down the toilet seat!

QuickSwitch:*didnt look up from his phone* Yes, dear.

Scattershot: Is that really what you guys gonna do? Roleplaying as a married couple?

Oneshot: Uh-huh. We're playing you two.

Scattershot: We don't do that. *to sixshot* Tell him we don't do that!

Sixshot: *didnt look up from his phone* Yes, dear.

Christmas tree shopping==

Sixshot: When I said, let’s go Christmas tree shopping, this is not what I was expecting... whatsoever 

Blot: sixshot, to find the perfect tree I must be one with the wild nature

Sixshot: Yes but where are your scarf and your armor? 

Blot: *naked standing proudly* There are no Armors in the wild, that what makes it THE WILD

eight==

Streetwise: On a scale of one to ten with one being "the Giving Tree and I are getting along quite nicely today" and ten being "if the Purge were to happen tonight, my first crime would be to murder streetwise", how mad are you at me?

Hot spot: About an eight.

Blades, disappointed: That low, huh-


	29. Incorrect quote 18

greatest strength==

Groove: What’s your greatest strength?

Blades: Getting out of corn mazes

Groove: Uh… okay. and your greatest weakness?

Blades: I keep finding myself unexpectedly in corn mazes

Groove: *realizing they’re in a corn maze* What the hell?

Blades: Guess it’s my time to shine

change the world==

Halianta: It would be nice to change the world, you know?

Lightspeed: For the better?

Halianta:*leave*

Lightspeed: *chase after her* Answer me

Broke==

Hun-grrr: I can’t believe you and streetwise broke the berth last night.

Groove: It must have been wild.

Halianta: Haha… Yeah…

[Last Night]

Halianta: Bet you can’t jump high enough to touch the ceiling

Streetwise: Try me.

marry,f*ck,kill==

Vortex: Marry, fu*k, kill Me, Murderer, and Satan. Choose carefully, my friend, ‘cause I’m never gonna let you forget your answer.

First Aid: I’m a little confused.

Vortex: Why’s that?

First Aid: You just named yourself three times.

Vortex: *chokes on his drink*

cauliflower==

Sixshot: For the last time, it’s called cauliflower. It’s not ghost broccoli.

QuickSwitch, staring blankly at the wall: father... I know what I saw.

Sleep talk==

Onslaught: sometimes blast off talks in his sleep, it's kinda cute

Blast off passed out on the couch: Fight me...you motherf**ker...square up...I think the f*ck not mo*ons

slap==

AfterBurner: Would you slap your loved one in the face for two million dollars?

Strafe: I'd roundhouse kick Cutthroat wes in the face for free

lightbulb==

QuickSwitch: *called oneshot* Hey sisy the lightbulb in my room went out

Oneshit: So its really dark? 

QuickSwitch: Yeah I’m sitting in my room alone 

Oneshot: Oooooooh alone and dark, that sounds perfect...

QuickSwitch: I know, for shadow puppets! And roleplaying as a ghost hunters Wanna come over??

Oneshot: Literally on my way with my flashlight!!

cake==

Sinnertwin: Hey if you had to have a dream wedding Pinterest board, what would be on it??

Hun-grrr: Just your Instagram profile copy and pasted 

Sinnertwin:* is rendered speechless*

Hun-grrr: And maybe like a cake or something

spouse==

Hun-grrr: Wanna help with my wedding? 

Sinnertwin: I didn’t know you were getting married! What do you need me to do?

Hun-grrr: Be my spouse 


	30. Incorrect quote part 19

E==

Blades:all odd numbers have an e in them

Slingshot: babe,this is 3 am

Blades:T-H-R-E-E

Slingshot:go the f*ck to sleep

being nice==

Melina:hey criminals,tackle me,tear my hearts out,grab my eye and pull them out of my face,throw the damn door and kill me with it,stab ME YOU COWARDS!!!! I THOUGHT YOUR MOM TEACH YOU TO BE A MURDERER NOW ITS TOUR TIME TO DO IT TO ME!! AND SEE HOW SATISFIED YOU CAN BE!! COME ON I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WANT TO KILL ME INFRONT OF YOUR PARENTS I HAVE THEM ALL BEHIND OF THAT DOOR AND WHEN I OPEN IT I WANT YOU GUYS TO KILL ME!!! COME ON!! COME ON AND MURDER ME LIKE YOU MURDER THOSE PEOPLE!!! COWARDS!!! I TELL YOU ALL ARE COWARDS!!!!!

The criminals:....*scared noises in their jail cell*

The guards:*scared to death-*

//Later//

Melina:for the record,i am usually very kind to them

Marissa:oh really?,are you? Because we all heard you yelling and that actually paranoid a few criminals here 

Melina:sadly they didnt kill me

Marissa:i would put you in jail but you would just cause more people to be paranoid

Melina:what can i say thats my job

demon==

Hot spot:are you sure

Halianta:would i lie to you?

Hot spot:well obviously youre a demon thats what you always do

early==

vortex: Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise....But it also makes him lame as fuck.

blades: vortex no-

cute==

Strafe: Being cute is really hard because even when I’m angry, Cutthroat just kinda giggles at me and says “aw you’re so cute when you’re angry” like, no. Stop. Recognize my power.

Nosecone:*hold his laugh* ok- go on

ground==

breakdown: Why are we lying on the ground?

Wildrider: You got so scared you fainted so I lied next to you so everyone would just think we were chillin’.

dictionary==

vortex:*after almost getting killed in a battle* Oh, that was fun!

Onslaught: That’s it. I’m buying you a dictionary for Christmas.

vortex: Why?

Onslaught: I’m not sure you know the definition of fun.

panic==

breakdown: Would this be an appropriate time to panic?

Dead end: Probably, yeah.

breakdown: [screams]

10 years==

Brawl: I haven’t spoken to that person in over 10 years. What they did was unforgivable.

Vortex: You don’t even remember, do you?

Brawl: They know what they did.

man slaughter==

Onslaught: You know that manslaughter is the least serious murder charge?

Hot spot: You don’t say.

Onslaught: Manslaughter. Literally, the slaughter of a man. Sounds brutal, doesn’t it?

Hot spot: Heinous.

Motormaster: Yet it’s the most socially acceptable form of murder.

Silverbolt: So you think we should change the name?

Motormaster: Yes, I do. How about “inadvertent life-ending”?

Hot spot: “Unintentional snuff-out.”

Scattershot: How about “I can’t believe it’s not murder”?


	31. Incorrect quote 20

forth banter ==

motormaster: Now it’s time for some witty back and forth banter. You go first.

breakdown: [screams]

motormaster: Look, I not sure where to go with that.

alive==

Dragstrip: You're alive!

Dead end: Mentally arguable, but physically, yes I am.

no regret==

Starscream: Looking back, I have no regrets.

soundwave: You should.

caution and empathy==

Spacestrike: Let us proceed with caution and empathy.

Starwaver: We’ve never tried it before, maybe it’ll work.

breath==

rotary:*yawn*

Envy: Every time you yawn you suck a ghosts spike-

Aircutter: Okay first off, no, and secondly, what the frag envy?

married my best friend==

Spacestrike: Ten years ago today, I married my best friend...

Blast off:oh yea what happen?

Spacestrike: sire is still really mad about it but me and aircutter were drunk and thought it was funny.

Aircutter:I TOLD YOU GETTING DRUNK FOR DRINKING TO MUCH DARK ENERGON ISNT A RIGHT THING TO DO

Blast off:....WAIT YOU GUYS DRINK WHAT?!?!?!

live outside==

Phyrablades: You have hobbies?

Aircutter: I have a life outside of phoenixon, phyrablades.

Phyrablades: No you don’t.

Rotary: No he doesn’t.

unhelpful yoda==

Rotary: You’re like an unhelpful Yoda.

Eject: Is that a crack on my height?

dignity==

Scattershot: Why won't you stay down and die with dignity?

Hun-grrr: We don't do anything with dignity.

parfume==

sixshot: *holding an ambiguous bottle* Is this whiskey or perfume?

Hun-Grrr: *grabs and chugs the entire bottle* It’s perfume.

stupid==

Slingshot: I promised vossy I wouldn’t do anything stupid!

Silverbolt: Why would you lie to your Commander like that?!


	32. Incorrect quote 21

kinky==

Sinnertwin: Cutthroat, I’ve been getting weird injuries

Cutthroat: Where?

Sinnertwin: On my legs and on my back-

Cutthroat: Must be a really kinky ghost

Hun-grrr:*smacc Cutthroat* dont say that infront of sinnertwin!!!!

gay==

Halianta: Why won’t the people talk to us?

Air raid: Maybe they’re homophobic.

Halianta: We aren’t gay, air raid.

Air raid: We aren’t?

Halianta:only sixshot is

sixshot:dont drag me into this

scared==

Skydive: How can you not be scared?

Halianta: Like this.*shrugs*

do this==

Swindle: ghea, you really have to do this!

Halianta: No way!

Swindle: You can’t just give up! Is that what a demon would do?

Halianta: What?

Swindle: Dude, I’m just trying to speak your language.

dork==

[Meeting for the first time]

Rewind: Do you believe in legends?

Eject: I believe you're a big dork ha ha ha

Rewind: [kicks his shin]

science headcanon==

AfterBurner: I have a science headcanon.

Lightspeed: Can you just say you have a hypothesis like a normal person.

AfterBurner: So my science headcanon is…

never talk==

Streetwise: Stop it! Do you want me to never talk to you again?!

*silent for 5 minutes*

Streetwise: ...What?

Blades: Hang on, I'm considering.

baby==

Hot spot: Sorry, can’t come to the meeting today, the stress isn’t good for the baby.

Rodimus prime: ... What baby?

Hot spot:... Me.

murder==

vortex: Murder is like potato chips: you can't stop with just one.

First aid:that doesn not explain about the dead body on our basement

as usual==

AfterBurner: How was I?

Nosecone: Scattered. Annoying. Alternating between genius and bad puns.

AfterBurner: Business as usual, then.

tea==

rotary: I’ve had some janky-ass bourbon in my time, but this is...

First aid:dear That’s not bourbon. That’s tea.

rotary:wait what

vortex:*wheeze*

Rotary:YOU FRAGGING LIE TO ME *tackle vortex*


	33. Incorrect quote 22

killing me==

breakdown: Motormaster is going to kill me!

Dead end: Nonsense. he'll probably make me do it.

bloodshed==

Silverbolt: Now, now. We can resolve this without any unnecessary bloodshed.

Halianta: But I like unnecessary bloodshed.

stole ur identitly==

Air raid: We've found the man who stole your identity and was impersonating you.

Fireflight: Where was he?

Skydive: Eating Cheetos and crying in his ship.

Fireflight, impressed: He really went for it.

teenager==

Scattershot: Oh, stop it. Sixshot is not horrible.

AfterBurner: he’s an old adult. They’re all horrible.

that colour==

Halianta: i am the destroyer of worlds!

Sunstreaker: with THAT paintjob? only thing you’re destroying are my optics!

be stupid==

Aircutter: Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?

Envy: Not until 4.

new me==

Breakdown: New year, new me!

Dragstrip: New year, same me! I'm a perfect bi*ch.

feel things==

Strafe: Cutthroat made me feel things

AfterBurner: what things?

Strafe: feelings.

AfterBurner: Cutthroat made you feel feelings?

Strage: yeah.

AfterBurner: what a Glitch

like me==

Dead end: does nosecone LIKE me tho?

AfterBurner: he would start a war for you

strafd: he literally does not shut up about you ever

Grimlock: he has always believed in you

lightspeed: he is literally in love with you

Scattershot: you’re married

Dead end: okay, but does he LIKE me

beautiful mistakes==

Sinnertwin: *drops a stack of datapads*

/Later/

Sinnertwin:*run and hit a wall*

/later/

Sinnertwin: *trips over his own feet and faceplants*

/later/

Sinnertwin: *closes his hand in a drawer*

Hun-grrr: Words cannot describe how beautiful I find this archivist.

Rippersnapper:*facepalm*


	34. Incorrect quote 23

Idk,Ly,Ttyl==

Halianta:hey Streetwise do you know what do IDK,LY and TTYL means?

Streetwise:I dont know, Love You, Talk To You Later

Halianta:ok, i love you too, I'll just go ask blades

Streetwise:?!?

new son==

First aid: I have good news and bad news.

Vortex: Bad news first.

First aid: Our son is currently in a fight.

Vortex: We don't have a son

First aid: Good news. *pointing across the yard at a fight* Meet rotary

overrated==

Rotary: What's your height again?

Rewind: Height is overrated.

Rotary: Short, I see.

dont care==

Onslaught: Actually, I'm in charge here, in case any of you have forgotten.

Motormaster: No, I remember. I just don't care.

Hun-grrr:yea

minute==

swindle: How long are we going to let him do that?

Onslaught: Just... just give me a minute.

Brawl: (pushing on a door that says "pull" as hard as he can)

make trouble==

Slingshot: we're-

Air raid: Looking for trouble.

Fireflight:yea

Skydive:and what if you 3 cant find it?

Air raid, fireflight and slingshot: If we cannot find it, we will create it.

in charge==

Rodimus prime:*sitting on the couch watching the autobots gestalts team fight* Excuse me, who's in charge here?

Halianta: Well, usually that's whoever yells the loudest.

hot spot:THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!

silverbolt:CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE CALM DOWN!!?!

Scattershot:I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE DOG!!!!!!

not forgiven==

Prowl: [Staring down at a broken coffeemaker] Whoever did this, come forward and all will be forgiven

Streetwise:......

Jazz:.........

Skydive:.......

Ultra magnus:......

Blaster:.......

Perceptor:.......

Ratchet:.......

Sunstreaker:........

Rodimus prime:.......

Prowl: Smart. You knew I would never forgive you.

i know==

Onslaught: You're diabolical.

Swindle: I know.

Onslaught: That's not a compliment.

Swindle: I know.

advice==

Onslaught: You took advice from vortex?!

Blast off: It’s called hitting rock bottom, ons. 

raising==

Onslaught:am i raising a bunch of kids or idiots?!

vortex:*get his head stuck in a jar*

Brawl:*drunk on the floor drooling*

swindle:*burn the kitchen using flamethrower*

Spacestrike:*play with knife while infront of a oven*

Blast off:*playing his phone upside down on the ceiling*

Onslaught:apparently both-


	35. Incorrect quote 24

i stole==

Scattershot: Guess what I stole

Sixshot: My heart

Scattershot: No, I stole this-- wait what

leave==

Skywillow: Want me to leave so you can say bad words?

Aircutter, literally 5 seconds away from a mental breakdown: That would be nice.

lava==

Hun-grrr: Do you think lava would taste spicy?

Onslaught: Please DO NOT eat lava!!

Motormaster: Actually, since lava is molten earth, it would probably taste very bland and dusty.

Hun-grrr: You’re the only one here who understands me.

fast==

Phyrablades: Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet...!?”

Spacestrike: I thought you liked going fast.

Phyrablades: I do, when I’m the one driving...And using the brakes!

Aircutter: You know, I may have forgotten to install those...!

mug==

scattershot: it sure is muggy outside

Sixshot: I swear to Primus if I look outside and see all of our mugs on the lawn, I'm divorcing you

scattershot: *sips coffee from a bowl*

trouble==

Groove: How much trouble do you think slingshot’s in?

Skydive: He’ll be okay. It’s not the first time he’s been called into prowl’s office.

First aid: And it won’t be the last.

Streetwise: Unless they throw him out.

Fireflight:*gasps* 

Blades:*glares* 

Streetwise:I mean...’He’ll be okay...’

if he wasnt==

Fireflight: sling, if blades wasnt real would you be into me?

Slingshot: For the hundredth time, yes!

Fireflight: Thanks, you know I just need to hear it out loud

Slingshot: I already told you, its not gonna happen!

overslept==

Halianta: Hey sorry I'm late, I overslept

Hot spot: It's 4:30 in the afternoon.

kill==

Scattershot, joking: I should have sixshot kill you for that.

Sixshot, from the door: Who?

Scattershot: I was just kidding around--

Sixshot, walk closer , gun in hand: No, is he bothering you?

shot every mistakes==

Silverbolt: if you took a shot for every bad decision you made, how drunk would you be?

Onslaught: Maybe a bit tipsy.

Hot spot: Drunk.

Motormaster: Wasted.

Hun-grrr: Dead.

Scattershot:burried in grave

Hot spot:what about you bolt?

Silverbolt:me?.... Heaven or hell here i come-

dissapointing==

Rodimus prime: Where's nosecone?

AfterBurner: Probably off somewhere with dead end disappointing Primus.


	36. Incorrect quote 25

put the==

Halianta: I put the "fun" in "funeral."

Afterburner: I put the "laughter" in "manslaughter."

strafe: I put the "salt" in "assaulted."

lightspeed: I put the "hell" in "hello."

Scattershot: I put the "pun" in "punishment."

Nosecone:*look up from his datapad lookin hella tired* I put the "a" in "misspell."

Dog==

Streetwise: What are you doing? 

Halianta, standing on a chair: I live here, you know. I can stand wherever I want, thank you.

Streetwise:.......... *look around the messy room*

Halianta:...........

Streetwise: Where's the dog?

Halianta: Under the table.

doing stuff==

Nosecone:strafe, where's scattershot?

strafe: Doing stuff.

Nosecone: Then where's lightspeed?

strafe: Trying to stop scattershot from doing stuff.

Nosecone: So where is afterburner?

strafe: Stopping lightspeed from stopping scattershot from doing stuff.

Nosecone: If they’re doing all that, why are you here and not with them?

strafe: I have to keep you distracted so you can’t stop afterburner from stopping lightspeed from stopping scattershot from doing stuff.

legal==

First aid:blades, is this legal?

Blades: Everything’s legal when there’s no cops around!

giggles==

Blot: What's up with Cutthroat? He's been laying on the ground for like an hour.

scattershot: he just a little overwhelmed.

Blot: Why?

scattershot: strafe giggled

headache==

Sixshot: How are you feeling?

Halianta: Fine, except for this one headache that comes and goes.

Cutthroat: *enters room*

Halianta: There it is again.

Sixshot:....welcome to my life sister now you know how it feels-

dream comes true==

Onslaught:HE SHOT ME!!!!!!!!!! BLAST OFF JUST F**KING SHOT ME WITH A GUN

Brawl:*chulked* what a dream comes true

Onslaught:WHAT

Brawl:nothing

serial==

First aid: You're not a serial killer, are you?

vortex: That depends, how many times does it take to get to "serial"?

get married==

Rotary:lets get married

Aircutter: No

Rotary:*turns to spacestrike* well i tried

Spacestrike:*facepaw* you we're supposed to get him out of his room not asking him to marry you

squirrle==

Nosecone:why did 2 squirrle just run out from behind the couch??

Strafe:well about that.....

something lost==

Fireflight: Imagine if someone handed you a box full of all the stuff you've lost throughout your life.

Blades: It would be nice to have my sense of purpose back.

Vortex: Oh, wonderful, my childhood innocence! Thanks for finding this!

Motormaster:my sense of humiliations,oh god how i miss you

Blot:it will be very nice to have my parents back if they still is alive

Air raid:oh my gosh my brain i miss you so much thank you for finding it

Dead end: My will to live. I haven't seen this in years! Since I was created!

Scattershot: I knew I lost that potential somewhere!

Breakdown:*Gasp* My Non Paranoid self, Oh How it's been a long time

Strafe: Mental stability, my old friend!

Halianta: I loss my will to trust someone and if someone give it back im gonna be so happy

Dragstrip: Guys could you lighten up a little?


	37. Incorrect quote 26

As confident==

First aid:I wish I'm as confident about this stuff as you

Blades:*cleaning his rotors* im just evil aid

Ok==

Air raid:*lay silverbolt in the berth after he fall from the sky and got injured badly* are you gonna be ok?

Silverbolt:yeah.. yeah im gonna be ok

Skydive:in that case...

Slingshot, fireflight,air raid,skydive:*Laugh at silverbolt injury* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Silverbolt:....*in mind*.. dontkillthemdontkillthemdontkillthemdontkillthem

Groove==

First aid:GROOVE, you're a genius!!!

Groove: yeah people call me that often

First aid: what, a genius?

Groove: no, groove

connected==

Rotary:i've connected the 2 dots

Vortex:you didnt connect s**t kid

Rotary:i've connected them

dark humor==

Scattershot:*look at his family they are badly injured* oh look it's my family they're dying yay

Halianta:*laugh*

Lightspeed:wtf

guns==

Motormaster:and the Sparklings can pick up guns

Hun-grrr:guns? i havent see any guns

Onslaught:i'm sorry lets back it up a bit, GUNS?!?!

Motormaster:yea

you ok==

Halianta:hey you ok?

Strafe:*sob sob shake head*

Halianta:*hug strafe* me neither

not bi==

Halianta: You're not bi, you're confused

Nosecone: The only thing I'm confused about, good ma'am, is how to boil 60 eggs in one pot

devils hour==

Aircutter: *shake spacestrike body* guess what time is it

Spacestrike: *woke up* ughhh cutter- its 3 am in the morning

Aircutter: the devil's hour

Spacestrike: why did i tell you to be an alarm clock?

something bad==

Blast off: I did something bad.

Onslaught: What?

Blast off: You don’t know?

Onslaught: No??

Blast off: ..... I’ve been good to the team.

steam==

Wildrider: Steam used to mean water in the air, now it means games. How far we've fallen

Drag strip: Stream also used to mean water. Primus.

Breakdown, confused: They still mean those things. Context matters.

Wildrider: No, they don't mean those things anymore.


	38. Incorrect quote 27

Think before you speak==

Onslaught: Do you ever think before you speak?

Vortex: Yes, I think "haha, that's funny", and then I say it.

Bored==

Blades: babe?

Slingshot: yea?

Blades: you're bored?

Slingshot: yes

Blades: want to start a fight for mo reason?

Slingshot: I thought you'd never ask

Third wheel==

Groove: I am the ultimate third wheel.

Streetwise, holding Halianta’s hand: What makes you say that?

Hot spot, cuddling with swindle: You shouldn't think that way.

Blades, making out with slingshot: Completely untrue.

Groove: Wow, I have leveled up to the seventh wheel. I am truly powerful.

to stupid==

Hun-grrr:you are literally to stupid to insult

Blot:*with a black glasses*thank you

hot==

Sunstreaker:*looking at a mirror* omg im so hot

Sideswipe:yeah you are...for a second

Sunstreaker:*glared*

Jazz:*laugh*

table turn==

criminal:*grab rotary and aim the gun at his head* it seems like the table has turn

Vortex:not really kill that little bastard see if i care

Rotary: >:/

Interrupt ==

Blades: What if I’m not actually gay? What if I’ve been faking it for attention this whole time?

Slingshot: ... We’ve been conjunx endura for more then a years, We live together, And we were literally in the middle of making out before you interrupted with that thought, So I think it might just be your anxiety talking, babe

lightly black==

Sixshot: hey guys, what colour is my body?

Hun-Grrr:white duh

Sinnertwin:white

Cutthroat:blue and white

Rippersnapper:white

Sixhsot:*turn to blot* now tell them what colour you thought it was.

Blot:lightly black

Pastime==

Wheeljack:what do we do? 

Perceptor:you're favorite pastime

Wheeljack: Blow stuff up!?

Joke==

Solar:I'm a joke

Kiara:you're not a joke

Saki: yea you have to be funny to be a joke


	39. Incorrect quote 28

DEAL==

Rotary: what’s the deal with These aliens and earth? the world has thousands of Planets. but noooo they're like “nope let’s just destroy that one”

First aid: are you done?

Rotary:no carrier im not done with my complain

Rest==

Brawl: I need my rest. Do you think I could look this fly without a full night's sleep?

Swindle:Yes

Brawl:Right answer *slip a 20$ to swindle servo*

Night ruin==

Blot: What are you doing later?

Rippersnapper: Having my night ruined by whatever you're about to ask me to do.

Sinnertwin:Pfff-

Stars==

Spacestrike: *studiously doing his homework, listening to instrumental music, very focused*

Oneshot: *upside down in his desk chair* Do you think stars have feelings?

Dead end==

Starwaver: Great,another dead end.

Oneshot: Maybe not, starwaver A locked door is not a dead end if you had a right key.

Starwaver: Too bad for us.We don't have ANY key.

Oneshot: *throws a ninja dagger at the door and they magically open* Sometimes you have to improvise. *walks through the door like a boss*

Starwaver:.... Now I know why I hate her so much

Glare==

Blast off:*glare*

Onslaught: I know 

Blast off:*glare harder*

Onslaught: yeah that's what I was thinking

Blast off:*glare even harder*

Onslaught: okay okay I get it. So we're good? Yeah? Cool.

Everyone else: ????

Lookin pretty==

Sunstreaker: Boy’s gotta take his time looking pretty. You think this was an accident?

Slingshot: Yes, yes you were.

Strength ==

Galvatron: Tell me a strength

Hun-grrr: I'm a decision maker.

Galvatron: Excellent. How about a weakness?

Hun-grrr: I'm a bad decision maker.

A friend==

Cutthroat:who are you? 

Halianta:a friend

Cutthroat: Yeah? Well, what if I said I didn’t want a friend now?

Halianta: I didn’t say your friend.

Being stabbed==

Scattershot: What was it like being stabbed?

Sixshot: *after get stabbed by halianta* It was the single most painful experience of my life.

Hun-grrr: What was the second most painful?


End file.
